Simply Domestic
by glitznglamourj
Summary: Set directly after 309. Relationship tension is high, but there will soon be more adorable things to worry about. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Go Glitz for story Number 2! Okay, all the errors are mine. No copyright infringement intended. The characters are the property of Showcase. This is just something I wish they did with them. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

Lauren laid in her bed contemplating her circumstances as of late. It had been five hours already and Bo had yet to call her. She wondered how someone she loved so much could also make her so unhappy. The irony of her situation was sickening. She hadn't eaten anything more substantial than merlot and crackers in over two days. She knew the lack of nutrition had severely lowered her immune systems effectiveness, but she just didn't care enough to do anything to counter it.

Kinda like Bo.

she thought

She didn't care enough to fucking call me.

Bo had left Lauren crouched in the the Dal while she went off with Dyson to the light hospital. Lauren had spent the last few weeks believing that the love of her life would be taken away from her by an ancient rite of passage. One would think she'd be elated that Bo came back seemingly unharmed. The reality was that she was alone and restless in her bed waiting on some form of contact from Bo post Dawning.

Buzz Buzz.

Lauren's phone hummed softly on her dresser. It was as if she had willed it. She had just begun to stare at it not a moment before. Reaching her arm across the bed to her nightstand she reviewed the number. Taking a deep breath Lauren seriously entertained the idea of not answering, though she finally caved on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Bo inquired to Lauren's breathing. Lauren had yet to greet her girlfriend on the line. Bo's voice sounded so hopeful. It was almost odd to Lauren. Lauren buried herself further underneath her covers as she thought to respond.

"Bo. I'm extremely relieved that you survived. I don't know what I would have done. " Lauren scolded her professional tone. It was her default.

"The big bad Fae have to come up with some more serious shit than that." Bo joked "Ive missed you."

"I wish I could still be angry with you."

"I know but I could have died today"

"but you didn't"

"In the light of all this life and death I had hoped you would reconsider your pissed of not returning my texts stance." Bo said as a question. She knew she had been in the dog house before but figured that point to be moot.

"I've been reasoning that your survival now gives me the right to be angry with you finally. The Dawning guilt is gone."

Bo was thrown. So Lauren had been holding things back in light of the Dawning?

"The Dawning guilt? Baby don't you see? life is too short."

"Not for you Bo. For me yes . . . not for Dyson"

"Dyson?" Bo questioned incredulously. Bo knew she should have never let him come with her into the temple. Now Lauren was jealous.

"Well let's think about it your way. Im 30 and he's a 1000 years old. waaayyyy to old for me baby. Way too old."

Silence

"Ahw come on that was a joke! Dyson is non a factor. You win every time. I just left the hospital . . . everything is looking fine. I'm in the car now."

Lauren was just so tired. She was finding this conversation exhausting. Even thought she knew she really would not be able to fall asleep now.

"I trust you with Dyson. It's just nothing with us can ever be normal."

"You taught me that normal is subjective."

"you pick one time to listen to me."

Bo could feel the doctor rolling her eyes in annoyance and it made her smile into the phone.

"I always listen to you. I find you fascinating Dr. Lewis."

"Objectively, I am just a normal human with an unusually high IQ" Lauren quickly countered.

"If you start geeking out I wont be able to take you seriously."

"Booo listen to me." Lauren whined into the phone. Odd behavior for her, but she hadn't slept in two no three days. She was mentally exhausted and she needed Bo to focus.

"No, Lauren listen to me." Bo wasn't going to let Lauren out talk her, not dealing with the business of them. "Subjectively, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I feel honored that you share your life with me. I could never deserve better because you are the best there is."

There is was the truth for Bo.

"Forever the sweet talker" Lauren relented.

"I only speak the truth" the grin returned to Bo's face as she knew she had at least won this round.

"You don't even know what's best for you."

"See I knew you were upset from way before this. You said you wouldn't do me like this Lo. You can't just make up your mind about my intentions without talking to me. I had texted you 27 times! Not to mention the 10 missed calls and 6 voicemails."

Silence.

She had been avoiding Bo since Bo flaked attending The Moses Gomberg Distinguished Award ceremony. It put a lot into perspective for Lauren. She now understood that Bo's absence had been a challenge for the Dawning, but Bo had lied to Lauren about her whereabouts when she asked that day. Bo said she had gotten called back into the Dal, the truth would have made the entire situation so much less infuriating. Lauren had come home to Bo's explanations and apologizes and as angry as she had been she let her stay the night. It was so routine at this point that Lauren did not feel like she should have to suffer herself the comfort of having Bo close to her. Who knew how many nights they had left. The Dawning was always looming. When Bo left that morning, two days ago to undergo more training, Lauren had thrown herself into her work. She had already pinpointed the enzyme that was causing Bo's cells rapid degeneration and had been trying to figure out it's amino acid structural composition. Lauren hoped she could figure the sequence out and then she could synthesize a compound that would bind to the enzymes activation sites enabling them harmless. Lauren had been a long way from a cure. Of course she didn't have time to answer her texts, just like Bo didn't have time to stop by and see what she was up to. The day came and her work had bore no fruit, yet somehow Bo survived without her nerdness. She still didn't even know what the hell happened to Bo during the Dawning. She only knew that she had indeed survived, brought a man back to life, and hadn't call her until now.

"you have to understand that this Dawning experience changed my life."

"I've been wondering what you did in there."

"It reminded me of that Inception movie you made me watch."

Lauren knew the movie well. She and Leonardo had a long standing love affair and after the film she had a budding (now full blown) crush on Marion Cotillard. Lauren had to watch the movie two times to completely understand it. She still wasn't sure if Leo wasn't still in a dream at the end so that worried her a bit.

"How so?"

"I was looking for a key that kept me going deeper and deeper into my subconscious. At first I knew what my mission was, but then when I went deeper in and I lost track of reality. . .You were Dyson and Dyson was you."

"I was Dyson? What do you mean?" Lauren laughed a little at the absurdness of it all. Maybe it was inception.

"So you looked like you except you were a cop and you kept saying things to me that were so clearly Dyson. 'You look hungry blah blah blah.' Then I go home. Beautiful home with an amazing marble drop tub like the one you wanted in that catalog. And then there's Dyson dressed up like a doctor totally geeking out and bringing home food from that indian place you love."

"Is this supposed to inspire confidence in us?" Lauren was Dyson in Bo's sub-conscience? Lauren wondered if Bo wanted her soul in Dyson's body maybe?

"Baby, we were eating Kande Pohe and doing sunrise yoga" that was Lauren's go to when ordering Indian. She doubted she and the wolf shared that taste. She thought of him as more of a masala type of guy.

Maybe he took on her form because he was physically there with Bo?

Yeah that makes sense.

"Dont you see?"

"No actually, I'm still processing" Lauren answered truthfully. She was still hidden in a cocoon underneath her covers head buried underneath her pillow with her cell phone to her ear.

"It showed me that deep down inside, past all the bull shit, all I want is a stable normal life with you. I made it out by my own hand once I realized that the life I found myself in was fake. The person that I want that life with wasn't there with me. I wanted you. I love the person you are. I've never met someone so understanding and thoughtful. I wasn't raised that way. I have a hard time believing I found someone who can make me feel this whole . . . this good. It makes me want to figure out a way to have children with you so you can pass on your love to our baby. It must be nice growing up like that and I want that for our children. You make me want to settle down be a better woman."

Bo was laying it on thick tonight. She had even been thinking about children, but Lauren still saw her as such a dreamer. Bo still didn't get it. Lauren loved her with every inch of her human being, but that could never be enough.

"It's foolish to think that a succubus can be domesticated. You brought a man back from the dead today Bo."

"And all I can think about is raising a family with you"

"Bo . . ."

"All I can think about is tasting you. . ."

"I'm still upset that you waited so long to call me. You keep taking me for granted."

"I know and I'm sorry, but Lo you can't get rid of me. You know I'm on my way over there now and you better not lock the door."

"Your life is about so much more than us. I don't know if I can take all that. You are extremely powerful and so young in fae years. There is much for you to discover about your abilities. You still have yet to realize how rare you are."

"Our lives should be about each other. Just us. Whatever you need I will acquiesce. In the long run maybe we can use me to make you better and you to make me better? Make us better."

"I should feel better all on my own, but I don't Bo and that unsettles me."

"I know I don't know how to be me without you anymore."

"You can be a really shitty girlfriend. Always off saving the world and being everyone's hero."

"I'm always here Lauren. It's just been a crazy couple of months."

"You're always here?" Lauren mumbled into the phone. " Im alone as we speak. I spend too many nights alone in my bed worrying about you."

"I never wanted this type of life for you."

"Lately I've been a mental mess. I'm feeling more than a little insecure." Lauren finally admitted. Everything about her had felt a little off for a while now actually.

"You fix everything in my life. It's something I want to give to you. "

"My girlfriend the super hero" Lauren teased

"So I am still your girlfriend?"

Lauren heard the door to her loft creek open and listened intently to the foot steps ascending the staircase. Bo gently pressed Lauren's bed room door open, it was a mess by Lauren standards, Bo started picking up clothes that had been discarded haphazardly around the room. Lauren still laid curled up in a ball underneath her comforter not bothering to come out.

"Your maid went on strike?" Bo asked gentled with a little humor to her tone. Honestly she was worried that her genius girlfriend had spent the better part of this week driving herself insane.

"It's a lead into my mental state." Lauren mumbled through her pillow

Bo finished placing the clothes into Lauren's sorted hamper bin making sure that whites went with whites and socks stayed separated from the underwear. A big no no in the Lewis house. She would be domesticated just wait and see. Bo moved around the room in silence stripping out of her clothing and walking to the bathroom to wash her face, letting Lauren know she had every intention on spending the night. Bo eyed the empty bottle of merlot on the bathroom counter and shook her head internally. Bo knew Lauren was not normally a heavy drinker, this whole thing had her in a terrible mood. The bed dipped as Bo crawled up to the top corner joining Lauren underneath the covers. Bo's legs wrapped around Lauren's pulling her into the little spoon position. Lauren loved the warmth radiating from Bo's skin and she felt herself growing excited as Bo's nipples tickled her back through her thin cotton shirt. Bo loved to sleep naked. Even when there was no sex involved she craved the contact of skin to skin.

"You haven't earned me yet you know"

"I haven't?"

"No" lauren whispered out as Bo's hands found their way under her gown, ghosting her fingertips over Lauren's sensitive nipples. Bo noticed they seemed heavier than usual as she gripped them both in her hands. Lauren squirmed under Bo's touch.

"Softer" Lauren whispered

Bo eased her approach and danced her fingertips over the buds and Lauren's entire body shivered. Bo loved the soft pants emitting from her lover, but she also knew how tired Lauren was, in fact she was exhausted herself. She kissed the nape of Lauren's neck and pulled her back flush to her.

Lauren was amazed at how quickly her body could betray her mind. Bo's hands felt so right on her body and she could feel the tension in her neck instantly release once Bo's lips pressed to it. The rise and fall of Bo's chest on her back pacified her into a dreamy state of comfort.

"It's okay to dream. I'll still be here in the morning."

Lauren knew she did not need to respond, she just allowed her mind to finally drift to sleep.

**XXX**

Bo rolled onto her back in her first moments of conscientiousness and snuggled deeper into the pillow top of Lauren's mattress. She felt warm and tingly all over until her arm fell into the coolness of Lauren's side of the bed. Bo's mind was instantly pulled from the fog of sleep in search of her missing partner. She sat up in the bed, pulling the covers off in one swift motion.

shit it's cold

Goose bumps riddled her skin as she began her investigation. Lauren left the heat on at about 68 which was torture to the succcubus, waking up in the morning half naked (in Bo's case fully naked), trying to just make it to the bathroom. She padded across the carpet following a noise she heard coming from the bathroom.

"Babe?" Bo called out as she tried the door realizing it was not locked. She proceeded to push it open with Lauren's non response. She found Lauren on the ground half asleep with her head laid on the toilet seat. Lauren slowly opened her eyes to meet Bo's gaze.

"Lauren" Bo's voice was laced with concern. No sooner than she called her name did Lauren begin vomiting the nonexistent contents of her stomach. Bo pulled a robe off the side towel rack and wrapped it around herself as she joined Lauren on the tile.

"Baby, it' s okay it's almost over." Bo moved her right hand to Lauren's back finding that it was covered in sweat. "I see you are paying for that bottle of merlot" Lauren groaned in response. Bo moved from her crouched position to wet a face towel with cold water. She placed it on Lauren's warm forehead. Lauren was actually burning up.

"It feels more like a virus. Veisalgia never raises my temperature this much."

"Lauren you are hot to the touch. What should I do?" Bo felt useless. She hated seeing Lauren in such a state.

"There is a thermometer in a red case in the cabinet underneath the sink." Lauren was barely able to articulate. She had woken up about a half hour ago with the worst case of nausea she had ever experienced. She barely made it to the bathroom and had found herself too weakened to return to bed. She had deduced that it was some sort of virus, which had no cure but to work it's way out. She was trying to think logically. She needed Bo to check her temperature to insure that her fever did not need to be monitored in the hospital.

"Who do you call when the doctor is sick?" Bo spoke out loud more to herself than a real question. She was trying not to panic. She had never seen Lauren so wiped out. In fact she had never seen Lauren sick at all except for the monthly period symptoms. Bo began to rummage through the cabinet intent on locating the red case. She pulled out many things in it's place comet, a large pack of scrubbing sponges, a package of baby wipes, and a box of tampons.

"Shit, baby. I don't see it" Bo turned around frantically to Lauren whose eyes seemed to be glued to the box of tampons Bo had haphazardly thrown near her feet.

"What's the date today?" Bo tried to tune into Lauren's seemingly out of place question. She thought maybe the fever was making her delirious.

"What?" Lauren was becoming agitated. She wished the room would stop spinning.

"Today's date Bo. The date!"

"It's the 15th of March 2013"

Fuck.

Lauren waited for a brief moment as the vertigo seemed to be subsiding. The nausea, the tenderness, the two consecutively missed menstrual cycles. She had attributed the first one to stress, but two in a row could be no coincidence. She knew she'd have to do a blood test to be sure.

"Okay now Bo don't freak out, but I think I might be pregnant."

**XXXX**

**Like it or Leave it? Reviews bring swifter chapters. ;-).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super excited you guys like the story! Here's Chapppter Two. ;)**

**XXX**

"All these years of using contraception" Bo thought silently to herself "and I am the fucking man"

Bo found herself pacing around the bottom floor of Lauren's Condo. She had just been asking for this the night before, but the reality of the situation was actually frightening. She looked over to Lauren who was reviewing the positive results to her blood test. She was indeed pregnant and Bo still had half a mind to ask her who the father was.

"As a succubus your body contains both female and male reproductive capabilities. Your chi has similar attributes to sperm as you carry two X chromosomes and one Y. I just didn't know I needed to be on birth control with you. With women you never think these types of things are naturally in the works . . . I mean adopting of course. I was seriously thinking about breaking up with you just yesterday, but I'm rambling . . . Bo what are we going to do?"

Bo had found the rambling cute until she registered the last little bit of honesty. It had made her stop in her tracks. She doubled back to Lauren's desk.

"Whoa there you wanted to break up with me?" Lauren rolled her eyes away from the computer.

"I . . . well yes. We've already been through this." Lauren rushed returning her attention to the article on the screen.

"No Lauren we haven't." Bo's tone was stern "How do I know you didn't do more than just go out to drinks with this Taft person."

Lauren now stopped her research progress to address Bo's last statement. She pressed her palms to her desk as she rose up to meet Bo toe to toe.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? As if, I could be two months pregnant from a date one week ago?" Lauren was more than offended. If she wasn't so tired she would have slapped some sense into Bo.

"Maybe wine bingeing isn't the only way you deal with relationship drama. Getting under someone to get over someone else?" Bo interrogated though she regretted her words the instant they left her mouth.

"I'm not the freaking succubus!" Lauren seethed as her fist pounded on the desk. How dare Bo question her commitment? "The practices of monogamy are not lost on me Bo! But if you won't take my word and need irrefutable proof we can do a"

"Don't say it." Bo didn't need a DNA test. She didn't want their life mirroring some Fae version of Jerry Springer "I was being an ass. I know you would never cheat. It just hurts to think that you were thinking of ways to leave me."

"It clearly wasn't that simple Bo! I was angry too!" Lauren answered curtly as she eased back down into her seat.

Silence descended upon the living room as Lauren allowed her anger to slowly diffuse and Bo tried to think before she spoke.

"Will it be . . . you know normal?" That was the real question Bo had been afraid to ask.

"You mean human? Fully Fae? With all ten fingers and toes? I have no clue. The text I have explain the impregnation process, yet it doesn't go into much further detail. Your species is elusive." Lauren covered her face with her hand and began to massage her temples. She knew this was going to get extremely complicated. This time should be filled with joyous planning, but she wondered how something sturdy could be built on such a shaky foundation.

Bo knew she had just messed up big time. Lauren wanted to break up with her earlier in the week so she goes and questions their child's paternity. Of course she had found a way to put a nail in her own coffin. Bo, the succubus, questioning Lauren's fidelity. She had no idea what had come over her. She moved from her position opposite Lauren's desk and went to kneel between the doctors legs.

"Lauren, call my momentarily lapse of judgment temporary insanity? Loosing you is one of my biggest fears. The threat of it makes me do stupid things. Say idiotic things." Bo took both of Lauren's hands in hers. "I love you. I trust you and I want this. I hope you want it too."

"I need some time to process all this. We are not on the most stable of terms." Lauren looked down at their intertwined hands. She really need to ponder that question, what did she want?

"All good things come with time. Plus you'll want me around to rub your feet and cater to your late night cravings."

Lauren had no idea how Bo thought she could play her domestic goddess. The fact was that she could barely boil water. Though, before this whole Dawning fiasco Bo had been pretty good of taking care of Lauren. She figured take out was always an option.

"I suppose if you are done being a jerk." Lauren slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Bo's. She had always wanted children and now she could have Bo's biologically. She should be ecstatic, but there were still so many questions. She wasn't even sure that her human body could hold a Fae baby to term.

"It's not every day a woman gets told that she, for all intents and purposes, is going to be a father." Bo joked in an attempt to lighten the situation.

"Well it's not every day a woman finds out she's been knocked up by her magical female lover."

"Touché . . . How do you feel?" Bo removed one of her hands to trace the pattern of Lauren's cheek. For as pale as she looked this morning Lauren now had a subtle glow about her.

"Terrible, but better than this morning." The doctor instantly found comfort in Bo's touch.

"Well you look beautiful." Bo figured complements always won with women, especially hormonal pregnant women. Lauren sat at her desk with her hair falling in soft tendrils from her loose pony tail. Bo loved the way the hair style accentuated Lauren's neck.

"Don't patronize me. I know your game." Lauren smiled genuinely as Bo rose to kiss her forehead.

"I mean it. You are glowing." Bo bent down to kiss Lauren properly on her lips. It was just a soft peck, but it conveyed a since of tenderness that the blonde had been craving. "A lot of excitement for one morning right?" Lauren shook her head in agreement

"Maybe you can sleep now that the morning sickness has passed?" There was still so much to do, but nothing could be accomplished with Lauren so fatigued.

"Sleep actually sounds divine." Bo leaned down again to scoop Lauren up in her arms intent on carrying her up the stairs. She was still as light as Bo had remembered.

"Come one human lover." Lauren hung her arms around Bo's neck and let her mind wander for a moment

"Truth is I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone but you."

**XXX**

"We have to tell Kenzi" Bo yelled from the bedroom closet to Lauren who was taking a bubble bath.

"Not yet" Lauren called back out

"What about Trick?"

"I'm not sure."

"He'll be the baby's great grandfather ya know?" Bo took a moment to poke her head in so that she could read the blondes face.

"Yes, but I'd rather not divulge this information until we have some answers for ourselves." Lauren pointed to her nonexistent baby bump

"Trick is 3000 years old. I'm sure he has some books on the subject."

"Yes, and I intend on questioning him about that, but he still doesn't need to know that the couple in question is you and me. Call me cautious mixed with superstitious."

"Superstitious?"

"I'd like to wait until 12 weeks at least. It means we are out of the first trimester."

"How many weeks are we now?"

"Just about 8" Bo had no idea how she was going to keep this a secret form Kenzi for 4 more weeks.

"Babe"

"I know. But I can't trust Kenzi to keep her mouth shut." Bo huffed into a pout. She felt like her best friend could keep a secret until she really thought about it.

"No you are right. She'll totally tell Hale, who in turn will tell Dyson, who will tell Trick and then there it goes all through the light Fae."

"The unaligned succubus has a baby on the way with her ravishing human lover."

"Ravishing hun? You've got your sense of humor back. Must mean you are feeling better."

Bo dipped her head to meet Lauren in a playful kiss their mouths danced for a moment until Lauren pulled back slightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Bo press her lips to Lauren's again relishing in their warmth.

"Not too long." Another quick kiss

"I just need a few things from the house."

**XXX**

"Booooooo!" Kenzie nearly tackled her best friend on entry into the crack shack

"Hey Kenz. Good to know you missed me."

"Duh! You've been MIA for the like the past month! Now you passed your Fae final and I'm still out of the loop!"

"Not much to say Kenz" Bo made her way through her home cutting through to the stairs. She had to fight hard not to just blab out everything that had happened with Lauren over the past twelve hours.

"Bobo PLEASEEE you have loads to tell me! I'm just a lonely human living vicariously through her prematurely aging succubus roomie." Kenzi skipped up the stairs behind Bo and practically bounced into her room.

"Right, because calling me old will get you your answers." Kenzi plastered a smile on her face while giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that" Bo swatted her hands in Kenzi's face "You look like one of those possessed china dolls"

"Why I never!" Kenzi proclaimed in her mock Southern accent.

"Oh save the drama Scarlett."

"Come on woman throw me freaking bone. I had to actually pay for my Chinese food this afternoon."

Bo made her way over to the bed and dropped to the floor in search of her suitcase. She didn't plan on leaving Lauren alone one night during this pregnancy so her usual overnight bag wouldn't suffice. They normally traded off with more nights spent in the crack shack, but Lauren had her reservations regarding Kenzi's knowledge of the situation so for at least the next month she would be living on the compound. Bo's arm finally reached to the middle of the bed where her fingers could finally grasp the handled of her rolling bag. She pulled it out with a little tug as she turned her head to meet Kenzi's shocked expression.

"Dude, are you moving out?!"

"No not really. I'm going to be staying a Lauren's for a few weeks."

"What do you mean? You guys live here! Well I mean you use to before all your shit started popping off. I was really looking forward to eating real food again."

"Ahw, I know Kenz, but it's been a rough time for us and we need the one on one time to reconnect you know?" Bo tried to focus on packing. It wasn't suspicious behavior for her to want to spend some alone time with Lauren.

"Okay I get it. You two need you space. I'm never one to cramp a style. But please while I have you here talk to me! Indulge me with something!"

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Bo finally relented. She knew she totally owed Kenzi a girl's night out really soon. She'd been a real support through all her drama, Lauren related and otherwise.

"Well for starters how's the wolf man?"

"He's good. You can call him yourself ya know. I'm sure he's been released by now."

"I can't believe he like died for you. That is some crazy deep shit."

"It's some dumb ass shit."

"You don't sound very impressed."

"He picks while we are in there to tell me he got his love back. He's a coward. I swear he made it even more confusing. I couldn't have him die as some sort of romantic hero. It would have been so tragic. Especially because I'm in love with Lauren. "

"This brings me to my second question! Can you pleaaaase tell me about that kkiiisss?" Kenzi sang out the question

"I'm sorry what?" Bo inquired distractedly as she searched her room for her silver and red kimono. It was Lauren's favorite.

"Really? That bad hun?" Bo had no idea what Kenzi was talking about.

"You know! You and the Valkyrie."

"Tasmin?" Bo realized with a chuckle "Actually, let's never even speak of that again. It never happened."

"Okkkayyyy. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious Kenz."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Thank you."

"It's what best friends are for. You sure you are feeling okay? You seem a little on edge."

"Yeah well . . . You know Lauren stuff. I mean good stuff. Well some bad stuff and some very crazy stuff, but I can't really talk about it." Bo felt like she was twelve. She needed to get out of the house before she coughed up the secret all on her own.

"You two are weird. Don't forget about me over there. Hale's still being an Ashole. It's just me and Trick living it up at the Dahl."

"I won't. I love you more than chocolate Zizi."

"Really? That is like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

**XXX**

Lauren was starving, yet had no idea what she wanted to eat. She had come down to the kitchen in search of some sort of sustenance and ended up starring longingly into the refrigerator. She tended to say away from meats so her shelves were lined with a vast array of fresh fruits and vegetables. Though, her normal snack of Greek yogurt and raspberries did not at all sound appealing. She tried to get her mind in sync with her taste buds. Steak. Just the thought of the red meat had her mouth salivating. Lauren pulled out her phone intent on texting Bo her first real craving. She hoped Bo would stop by the meat market on her way back, but the sound of her front door opening gained her immediate attention.

"Bo, I was just . . ." Lauren stopped mid-sentence, for it was not Bo entering her home.

"Hey girl hey."

"Tasmin?" Lauren inquired quite surprised.

"My my don't you look positively glowing today." Tasmin sneered as she sauntered her way over to the bar in the kitchen.

"Care to knock?" Lauren felt more than a little uncomfortable. She hadn't thought to get properly dressed and stood now in only Bo's old silk robe.

"Maybe, if you locked your door? I went by the lab first, but of course you weren't there."

"What is it you want?" Lauren was agitated with Tasmin's impromptu visit. They weren't friends in the slightest and she could feel this weird vibe pulsing off of her as Tasmin's eyes seemed filled with mischief.

"I just came over here to apologize about the other day. Do you have anything to drink?"

Lauren glared incredulously at Tasmin. She thought about it for two seconds and decided to play the game. Bo would be home soon enough anyway.

"Water?"

"I was looking for something with a little more of a kick."

"Sparkling?" If Lauren couldn't drink no one could, besides Tasmin seemed intoxicated already.

"Fine whatever. Where's wonder woman? I figured you two would be playing house again by now." Lauren sat a chilled bottle of Perrier on the counter in front of Tasmin and skipped over her question entirely.

"You said you came to apologize?"

"Yes, right, but before I get to that. What has gotten in to you?" Tasmin eyes appraised Lauren with genuine interest. "I wasn't kidding. You are radiant" Tasmin reached her hand across the kitchen island and brushed Lauren's hair back over her shoulder.

"I suppose happiness agrees with me." Lauren answered with her best poker face. I was pleasing to hear that she looked nice even though she felt like shit. She still couldn't place the real reason for theValkyrie's visit.

" I'm glad to hear that Bo and my little thing didn't upset the nest." Lauren blinked rapidly while she tried to decipher what she was hearing. "I should have known succubi were amazing kissers. There were legitimate sparks and everything. But, don't worry she didn't even feed off of me. . ."

**XXX**

**Dun Dun Dunnn. As always will write for reviews. xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize I wanted you guys to have this Friday, but I parlayed at bit too hard this weekend! ;-). Don't worry I'm all about Bolo love. This is my escape from the mind freak that is season 4. xo Enjoy.**_

_**XXX**_

"Was that supposed to provoke me?" Lauren wasn't fazed in the slightest. Bo kissed Tasmin big freaking deal. She was actually more concerned with eating, at this point the yogurt wasn't sounding so bad.

"You are skewing my intentions." Tasmin had expected to illicit a more visceral reaction, but the smirk that now graced the doctor's features suggested that she couldn't care less.

"I'm not one to be goaded and honestly we've gotten through worse."

"Don't you get it? She isn't even my type." This response piqued Lauren's interest. There was an air of flirtation to Tasmin's tone that she had not noticed prior.

"And what type would that be?" Bo inquired before Lauren had a chance to respond. She leaned back on the counter as she watched Bo walking through the open door into the condo. She had a large brown bag in one hand and the other handled a large rolling bag that was balancing a thick stack of books.

"I stopped by the Dahl." Bo quickly addressed her girlfriend while Tasmin took a moment to sip her water feigning disinterest.

"Hello? Tasmin? I just asked you a question." Bo made her way to the kitchen to put distance between Lauren and the Valkyrie.

"I was just starting to like you. Please don't say you came here to piss me off."

"I just stopped by to say hi" Bo turned her focus to Lauren silently asking if Tasmin had indeed just come by to say hello. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the refrigerator.

"Then why does Lauren look like you just backed her into a corner?"

"She was regaling me with the details of your Brazenwood adventures. Apparently she didn't expect you to be such an amazing kisser." The comment was nonchalant, but Bo could hear the edge of annoyance to her tone and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. That stupid kiss had meant nothing, but since she hadn't told Lauren it now looked like she was trying to hide something. Okay, she knew she had actually been trying to hide it, but not because of some hidden feelings. She just didn't want to add any unnecessary tension to their relationship.

"Lo, it was that insignificant."

Lauren busied herself with slicing a block of cheddar cheese.

"Don't tell me tell her."

Tasmin held her hand out to stop Bo's retort. She couldn't fully explain to herself the real reason she had been in search of Lauren today. She hadn't had much interaction with the doctor one on one, but her recent time with Bo had her intrigued. Lauren was brilliant, beautiful, and had great taste in champagne. She felt a certain competition between her and Bo. If Bo had something then she wanted it. She couldn't really explain it. It was intrinsic. She had come over to test the waters so speak. She could be twice the girlfriend Bo would ever be, but now looking at the succubus starring her down and Lauren's clear disinterest she figured this to have been the wrong approach.

"I'm just going to go. Thanks for the water." Bo finally took in Tasmin's appearance. Her aura was glowing a little too brightly.

"You have a thing for hitting on other women's girlfriends?"

Bo's comment made Lauren snort audibly. She had come to find the doctor only snorted when she found something truly humorous. Lauren knew if that was indeed the real reason for Tasmin's visit she was in for a very rude awakening.

"I was curious to see what all the fuss was about." Bo's eyes narrowed. She did not want to have to punch this girl in the face, but she kept looking at Lauren like she wanted to eat her.

"Get Out" Bo growled her eyes flaring blue for a moment. The dawning had helped with her self-control, but Tasmin was really pushing it.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm leaving." Tasmin relented as she quickly stalked off to the door. Her foot was almost through the threshold when she turned around to speak

"But Lauren now you know."

She pulled the door shut.

"Noo you do not" Bo was not about to let her get away with that last comment. She swiftly made her way to follow the woman outside.

"Bo!" Lauren exclaimed "She was clearly inebriated! Leave it for now."

"Lauren that bitch's aura is through the roof. I cannot let her think that it is okay for her to just pop her ass on by and try to challenge me. She's playing a game of chess and she thinks she has me in check."

Bo made her way to the door swinging it open with a loud thud. Almost as an afterthought she turned around to ease Lauren's distress.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid sweetheart. I'll be right back."

_**XXX**_

By the time Bo made it outside Tasmin was just getting to her car at the end of the parking lot block. The chill from the air cut through Bo's thin top, she had left in such a rush that she hadn't remembered to grab her coat.

"Hey!" Bo called out mid jaunt. Tasmin turned in her tracks to the sound of Bo's voice. She really had not expected Bo to be home. This had all gotten extremely messy.

Bo kept her distance at the side of the curb as she didn't want to be tempted to choke Tasmin to death.

"I don't know what the hell that little show was about, but you try that shit again and I will slice you in half. You have shit with me that is one thing, but don't ever make it about Lauren. That can never end well."

Tasmin decided to abandon her mission for now. There were easier fish to catch.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

It took every ounce of self control not to jump off the curb and into the Valkyires face, but Bo knew she had to keep her wits about her. Tasmin had been reprimanded. If the whore tried it again then she'd have the grounds for a physical altercation. Bo figured until then she could go fuck herself.

_**XXX**_

Lauren took the time to go back to the bathroom and get dressed while Bo was outside doing whatever it was she was doing. This would be her fifth trip to the bathroom since she got up that morning. She found it ironic that she seemed to only be exhibiting the average human pregnancy symptoms, but it was still early yet . . . Though she had been battling a head ache all day. Actually, the pressure had been slowly building all week. Now with Tasmin's sudden sexual interest in her maybe she was experiencing some Fae symptoms, but shed have to address that later with Bo.

Bo . . . She wasn't really angry about the alleged kiss that Tasmin had been referring to. She was more rattled that a member of the Dark Fae was allowed to freely enter a supposed Light Fae guarded compound. What was the point of living on the compound if anyone could just enter as they pleased? She had to start locking the doors. Lauren made her way back down the stairs in search of her jacket and spotted it thrown across the opposite end of the couch. She reached her arm forward almost grasping the hem when a strange sensation swirled within her lower abdomen. It felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies. Lauren hopped straight back up and brought both her her hands to her stomach. Something was moving inside of her swirling about. Some women could feel movement in as little as 7 weeks, but the feeling was very new to the doctor. There was an actual person growing inside of her. Could she even call it a person? More tests needed to be conducted soon to compare their DNA. Maybe the baby would simply be half human and half succubus, that seemed to be the most logical conclusion. The doctor was shaken out of her musings as the front door slammed shut.

"We've got to talk with Hale about security."

Bo entered the house attempting to throw her attitude away at the door until she looked over to Lauren and the purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Bo demanded as she rubbed her hands together from the cold.

"Welcome back. Glad to see you have returned unharmed."

"We only had a little chat . . . Why do you have your purse on?"

"You are taking me to dinner."

"Oh." Bo relaxed her shoulders a little. "I took care of that already." Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise as Bo walked over to the large brown paper bag on the workstation.

"So Trick and food? I wondered what took you so long" Lauren shuffled behind Bo, peeking slightly over her shoulder to get a better look at the food.

"I stopped by La Tasca. I got your favorite and I managed to snag basically every manuscript printed on Succubi. Told Trick I was trying to better understand my nature. I'm sorry. If I would have known . . ."

"She was harmless. Annoying but harmless." Lauren answered distractedly. Something smelled absolutely delicious.

"I think she came by to try and break us up" Bo was still kind of shaken by the whole ordeal. What made Tasmin think she could just make a move on her girlfriend. Lauren saw the uneasiness written over her lovers features as she turned to face Bo. She had to know she had nothing to worry about.

"I felt the baby move just before you came in here." Lauren smiled and laid both of Bo's hands a top of her lower stomach.

"It moved?" Bo's eyes lit back up in a smile.

"More like fluttered. It tickled me."

Bo bent down to speak to the baby as she nuzzled her nose against Lauren's lower stomach.

"You must be happy all warm and protected inside of mommy hun?"

She brought her head back up and directed her next question to the blonde.

"Did you have a craving for something? I got you the stuffed piquillo peppers with shrimp, spinach, and mushrooms."

On a normal day that meal would have been beyond perfect, but Lauren couldn't help but feel a little bit of disappointment. She really wished Bo would have called her first. She felt like she actually wanted to cry, but being a doctor she knew she could also attribute that to her fluctuating hormones.

"You don't look so excited. That's your favorite!"

"What did you get for yourself?" Lauren half sniffled. There was still a chance. Bo was a beef lover to her heart of hearts.

"Okay, don't judge me. I know that read meat takes twice as long for my body to digest, but I got the grilled ribeye with garlic butter and mashed potatoes. I -" Lauren's eyes doubled to the size of saucers. She grabbed Bo's face in her hands and kissed her excitedly on the lips.

"My body is craving iron and creatine! You have to trade me!" Lauren backed out of their embrace and stood to finally open the various containers.

"You want steak?" Bo followed behind her girlfriend and rested her chin on her shoulder while wrapping her arms around her waist. "I've never seen you this turned on by meat before. And You've got to be kidding me! You smell like freaking flowers." Bo teased as she pulled at Lauren's hips. An air of freesias still perfumed her lovers skin. Bo kissed Lauren's neck tenderly beginning a trail traveling down to her collar bone. "All pleasant surprises."

"Boo" Lauren fussed. "Honey, please let me eat first."

"Fine, yes, I'm sorry. Here I'll plate it for you." Bo took a few steps back to put some distance between them. She walked around into the kitchen and reached up to the middle cabinet to get a ceramic plate.

"So we are good right?" Bo questioned as she began to arrange the meal properly.

Lauren nodded her head "Don't go kissing her again. She has ulterior motives." Bo's eyes searched Lauren's facial expression intently. It seemed a crisis had been averted.

"For you, my love" Bo watched Lauren devour the contents on the plate. The steak was juicy and flavorful, she savored every bite. It felt like it was giving her body life.

"This is almost orgasmic. Thank you so much." Lauren gushed with her mouth full. Bo couldn't help but chuckle to herself at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"I can't believe you are carrying our baby in there. I think it's so sexy."

"You have the most perverted fetishes."

"There is nothing perverted about finding you sexually attractive. It's like your aura is so bright that I can almost not see it. It's really very distracting."

This comment made Lauren stop eating. She had a theory regarding her chi production and pregnancy. She though it might be one of the reasons she felt so . . . stuffed.

"Really? Come here." Lauren's fork clanked against the table as her hand went to grab Bo's wrist across the island forcing her to walk back around to the opposite side. She was all too happy to comply as she found herself being pulling between Lauren's legs. The doctor's hands felt warm against her waist.

"I want you to try to feed off of me." Bo's nose scrunched up on her face. That had not been the request she was expecting at all.

"I've been reasoning this out in my head all day, I believe my body has to produce excess chi to sustain the baby."

"So why would I feed off of you if the baby needs it?"

"Because it's too much. It's a chi over load." it still didn't really make any sense to Bo

"It's this head ache I have. It's been slowly building all week. I didn't think anything of it really but it could also account for Tasmin's sudden interest in me. Humor know you want to."

"You know I will." Bo's eyes had been transfixed on Lauren's lips.

"I need you to tell me if it tastes any different." Why did everything always have to be about sex?

"You sure it won't hurt anything?" Bo's eyes searched Lauren's face for the last confirmation of her permission. Lauren shook her head back and forth slowly.

"Not little tug."

Bo leaned forward slightly to allow her lips to connect with Lauren's. She pushed her tongue past the doctors teeth and exhaled deeply before slowly breathing in, pulling a tiny bit of chi into her mouth. The chi definitely tasted different. It was more rounded and full bodied. Even with the small extraction of chi Lauren could feel an improvement and nearly orgasmed from the delicious release of pressure from her body. All of her nerve endings felt alive. Bo rolled her hips forward onto Lauren's stomach wanting to remove all space in between them.

"Wow, what is that?" Bo's eyes lit up electric blue. That was amazing.

"Was it different?" Lauren asked slightly dazed. Her entire body was still humming.

"It was lovely. Like black berries, plums, and maraschino cherries."

"the human body is a grand instrument indeed! It seems mine knows how to adapt! This has become a symbiotic relationship! I have to run some tests now! Maybe I'll be able to synthesize this life force and help balance out your injections" Lauren was in complete doctor freak out mode. Bo knew there was almost no getting her back, but she had been so delicious she had to at least try to deter her from her work.

"Baby." Bo's moaned as she tired to cox her lovers attention back to the task at hand. That had been the most extreme tease of an appetizer. Her hands slid down the curve of Lauren's spine laying gingerly on her butt.

"I suppose I can run the tests tomorrow?" That had been easier than the succubus had expected. Lauren must have enjoyed the sensation too.

Bo nodded her head in agreement as she lead the doctor back upstairs to their bedroom.

"Three . . . four hours max."

_**XXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I had an impromptu snow day so I was able to bang this baby out for you guys. Stuff is heating on up! Enjoy!_**

**_XXX_**

**Buzzz Buzzz**

Lauren jerked awake as Bo's phone vibrated on the mattress near her head. She took in the soft light streaming through her windows; it had to be only after eight. Lauren gently shook Bo on her back.

"Baby, please make it stop." Lauren tossed Bo's phone from her side of the bed. "It's been buzzing all night"

"Hmm?" Bo lifted her head off of its position on Lauren's belly. It had popped one day during the 14 week mark. Now at 16 weeks they couldn't prolong telling people any longer. Soon they'd be able to see it for themselves. None of Lauren's jeans fit anymore. She had finally given up the struggle with her favorite pair of Sevens two weeks ago. Since then she had been walking around in leggings and oversized oxfords. Bo admired the extra weight she'd picked up, for it was more like a subtle swell of her curves. Lauren found that Bo had been grabbing her ass more often. She would just be walking by and Bo would hit her on the butt like it was the natural thing to do.

"Your phone Bo." Lauren groaned out slightly frustrated. "It's been buzzing all morning."

"Doesn't matter because I'm with you" Bo rolled onto her back and snuggled closer into Lauren's side.

"It matters because it continues to wake me up."

The nausea had subsided after the first trimester, but sleep had recently been harder to come by. Every little sound seemed to disrupt Lauren's slumber while Bo would stay knocked out cold. Lauren found this ability extremely irritating.

"I'll turn it off." Bo promised while she still laid on her back doing nothing.

"I asked you to turn it off last night." Lauren didn't want to nag, but it came with the territory these days.

"Babe. You know Kenzi freaks out when it goes straight to voicemail at night."

Bo sat up now completely awake.

"She's already in a mood about us not being around so what do you want me to do?"

Lauren reached over Bo to retrieve her phone and dangled it her face.

"Put it on silent and check your messages."

"Fine" Bo reluctantly plucked the phone from the doctor's hand. 6 missed calls. 4 from Kenzi, 2 from Dyson, and a rack of texts. She swiped the phone open to her text messages just as Lauren pulled off the sheet giving Bo a glimpse of her legs.

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

Lauren turned to exit the bed until she felt Bo lightly pull at her wrist. Bo crawled up to meet the doctor face to face.

"Morning kiss" Bo requested as she gently pecked the doctor's lips then plopped back down to read her messages.

_Kenzi_ (2:05am)Thiings haven't been the same since you came into my liifffeee.

_Kenzi_ (2:25am) Come on! U love Madonna!

Kenzi (2:27am) I know u r up! I miss u!

_Kenzi_ (2:40am) Ok maybe u r sleeping. LAME. I'm just texting 2 see if u wanted me 2 bring anything 4 dinner tomorrow/tonight?

_Dyson_ (7:50am) Please call me back Bo. I need your help with a sensitive case.

_Kenzi_ (8:00am) 2 much of nothing is just as tough, I need 2 know the way 2 feel 2 keep me satisfied.

_Kenzi_ (8:01am) Unwrap yourself from around my fiiinnngggeerrrr.

_Kenzi_ (8:01am) I know u can't resist the pull of the Spice Girls!

_Kenzi_ (8:02am) I know why am I up?

_Kenzi_ (8:02am) Dyson has a case for us if you are dizown. Maybe this one will get you out of the love nest.

_Kenzi_ (8:03am) Does this mean dinner is off? Cuz I'm not down with that.

_Hale_ (8:05am) Dyson requires your assistance. Please return his call.

"It's Kenzi being Kenzi and Dyson has some case." Bo called out as she crawled to the opposite edge of the bed where her feet normally laid.

Bo had been very busy with all things Lauren and the baby so there had been no time for her to play detective. The literature from Trick's study showed that humans are actually very efficient in carrying succubi babies. In fact they had been used as hosts for centuries. The gestation period seemed to be on track with 9 months. The only Fae symptom Lauren was currently experiencing was the over production of chi. Bo had to feed off of Lauren at least every 48 hours or the head ache pressure started and she would begin to attract the attention of everyone in the same room as her. Things had been going so well that the couple had been holding their breath for something to go wrong. Lauren finally decided last week, after starring at her side profile naked for a good 30 minutes, that it was time to share the good news. Trick and Kenzi totally deserved to know and be able to share in the excitement. Lauren figured Hale and Dyson would eventually find out, so hell they could come too.

"What kind of case?"

Lauren questioned innocently enough. Bo had played the domestic roll for a while now and Lauren knew heroes needed to go be great, she couldn't stop Bo from being great. She made her way out of the bathroom and sat gingerly at the edge of the bed. She began to gently run her fingers through Bo's hair and Bo smiled as it tickled her scalp.

"Don't worry. I'm not doing it" she softly answered as she laid her head back down into Lauren's lap.

"Are you sure?" Lauren almost cooed. She brushed Bo's hair off of her shoulder exposing her neck. She delicately pressed her lips to the skin just behind Bo's ear. "If you want to blow off some steam. I see no problem in setting you free so you can go save the day."

Bo turned her head to meet her lovers eyes. She had been feeling slightly useless lately. Not useless, but the Dawning had triggered something inside of her that she had been fighting since she found out Lauren was pregnant. There was a part of her that still rallied against the domesticity. She loved Lauren more than that piece of herself and saw it as a small compromise. Bo would not put herself in dangerous situations just to play captain save the day. And she knew that that was all Lauren needed to trust from her. Bo needed to show Lauren that she was the top of her priority list.

"You say that, but you know you don't want me to go." Bo sat up on to her knees to close some of the gap between them. She brought a hand up to play with the hair tucked behind Lauren's ear.

"I want you happy and peaceful. Not going stir crazy in our home." Lauren reasoned as she nuzzled into the hand now laying against her cheek.

"But our party is tonight." Lauren had decided a small dinner party would be the best way to break the pregnancy news to everyone.

"You don't think there's time? You'll be free all day to tomorrow."

"I don't even know what's going on."

"Find out. Maybe they won't even need you until tomorrow. You guys could work out the details tonight at dinner."

"I didn't invite Dyson to dinner . . . did you?" Lauren's body tensed for a moment.

"Hale called me yesterday. Said Dyson had been feeling a little down and wanted to know if he could come to dinner."

Lauren had been on the way to subtlety seducing her girlfriend and figured now would be a good time to distract her completely. She pressed her chest up closer to Bo's face.

"So you invite him to our pregnancy announcement party? Totally inappropriate." Bo was clearly distracted by Lauren's coy display of her ever developing assets. Lauren leaned her head forward to press her lips against Bo's to silence her. She had taken the time to brush her teeth in the bathroom and now felt the confidence of her minty freshness.

"Honey, I couldn't just tell Hale no. He had already extended the invitation. They still think it is a family gathering." Bo inched closer to Lauren and allowed her hands to find a place under the neck of her robe. She slowly guided it down her back until it pooled onto the floor.

"If you say so." Bo relented as she took the opportunity to maneuver one of Lauren's breasts free from the bra of her lace teddy. It spilled over into her hand and she allowed her finger tips to dance gently on the nipple until it perked to attention.

"And I do say so" Lauren grinned salaciously giving herself over to Bo's ministrations as her breast found a warm home in her lovers mouth. Her breast had become so sensitive that she could almost find release through bo's tongue lapping against her nipple.

"Bossy, Lauren is such a turn on" Bo commented as she returned her attention to ridding her girlfriend of her sleepwear. Lauren raised her arms to help Bo slip the the teddy off.

"You are just easy" Lauren joked as Bo rolled her onto her back. She straddled the doctor and leaned back onto her heels as she pulled the panty portion of Lauren's outfit over her slender hips and down to the floor. She was greeted with a pale pair of glistening lips.

"I've found what this world is searching for. Here, right here, my dear, I don't have to look no more." Bo broke out into song. It had only seemed fitting.

"Barry White?" Lauren chuckled in question to Bo's obscure musical outburst.

"Kenzi has been texting me with random songs all day. Barry White just got mixed up in there some how." Bo returned her lips to the creamy flesh of Lauren's inner thigh. She could feel her lover squirming underneath her in anticipation. She reached up to feel the softness of Lauren's breasts again before her lips found their way back between her legs. Lauren's scent was heavy in the air as Bo parted her lips with a single slip of her wet finger.

**Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz**

Bo's phone began ringing underneath Lauren's butt.

"Oh come on!" Bo exclaimed as Lauren rolled out of Bo's grasp to procure the item off of her backside. She brandished the cell phone in Bo's face.

"It's Kenzi. You can answer it." Bo seized the moment to capture Lauren's lips in a passionate kiss. Bo's tongue had gained immediate access to her mouth and she couldn't tell where she started and Bo ended. Lauren pulled back slightly to catch her breath and Bo answered the call just before it switched to voicemail.

"What's up Kenzi? Stalk me much?" Lauren watched Bo's eyes on her and slowly traced the pattern of Bo's neck down to her chest. She palmed her own breast in her hand and decided to put on a little show.

"Please. If I was a stalker I would be outside of Lauren's condo right now."

Bo didn't respond. Lauren was doing a sensuous dance, arching her back on all fours and teasing Bo with a view from behind. Bo's allowed her free hand to trace the contours of Lauren's ass.

"Okay Okay. I had one of Hales peeps drive me over!" Kenzi continued completely oblivious to her friends utter distraction. Lauren had just taken one of Bo's fingers in her mouth. She held it against her chest and slowly dragged it southward down the soft swell of her stomach. Bo was on a sensory over load. The touch, the smell, she wanted to taste . . .

"Kenz I'm kinda in the middle of -"

"Hey! Save my ears, thank you!" Kenzi cringed as she got a mental picture of her bestie and her doctor lover. "Listen, I know you said you didn't want to take on any cases, but this one is big. Like Vex is about to kill Evony big. Actually there it is right there."

"Vex is trying to kill Evony?" Bo released her hold on Lauren and, much to Lauren's disappointment, finally started listening.

"Right. Dyson got a tip on it this morning, but he can't investigate cuz it's on the dark side."

"What about his partner?"

" Tasmin is MIA. So you see you sort of have to come."

Bo sighed audibly into the phone. This sounded like a whole bunch of shit she didn't want to be a part of, but Vex as the ruler of the dark? Vex trying to kill Evony? As much as she wanted to stay home and make love to her girlfriend she needed to go talk some sense into him.

"Okay Kenz. Where are you? I can be to you in like 40." Bo crawled out of bed and headed to freshen up.

"Hello, Im outside. We've been through this."

"Wow, you really were stalking me? This is kinda creepy."

"I was desperate and I figured this was a big enough deal!"

"Unn Hun. I'm brushing my teeth. I'll be down in 15."

"Smooth" Kenzi clicked the line.

Bo emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry baby. My dysfunctional dark friends need me."

"Should I postpone dinner?"

Bo quirked her eyebrows.

"There are so many ways I could take that." Bo walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black leather slacks.

"You know what I mean. Our announcement party. Vex killing Evony that sounds like a lot." Lauren pulled the bed sheet back up over her shoulders.

"I'm just going to talk some sense into that silly boy. You'll be okay for a little bit right?" Lauren nodded her head.

"But for the record, when I said I was okay with you doing a case I was okay with you doing a case tomorrow."

"Duly noted. Can I get a kiss goodbye?" Bo bent her head and pressed her lips quickly to Lauren's pout.

"Be safe."

**_XXX_**

"I hardly wanted to kill her. Just store her away for a bit." Vex tried to explain as Bo half carried his limping behind down the back alley of the Morrigan's headquarters.

"You'll be thanking old Bobo in no time." Kenzi chirped in as she patted Vex on the back.

"Some how I doubt that - Ouch!" Bo had smacked him on the side of his head.

"Dude, she was seriously going to melt you."

Vex quickly defended himself.

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't have given her the proper chance."

"Shut up before I change my mind." Bo pushed Vex into the back of her yellow Camaro, but she couldn't stop his inquisitions.

"Now that you are my legal guardian do I get to move into the light compound with you and the doctor?" Vex rubbed his hands together in a way that made Kenzi oddly think of a corrupt strip club owner. "Oh how delicious would that will be?"

"You are so gross. And sorry to break your wet dream, but you'll be back at the crack shack with moi."

"Damn it no! Okay . . . it might be better than the dungeon, but still. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"It's not so bad. Bo's never there so I've been staying in her room. You can have the den." Kenzi peaked over her shoulder to watch Vex in the back seat.

"Don't go giving your room away now. Lauren and I may be back sooner than you think"

"Sure right, when pigs fly" Kenzi shot Bo an angry glance. She was clearly feeling some sort of way about not seeing Bo or Lauren in over two weeks.

"Hello? This conversation was supposed to be about me remember?" Vex whined unabashed

"You have no idea of the insults that woman has made me endure."

"Save it Wendy Whiner." Kenzi hissed

"Who's Wendy?"

"Vex, what's got you two so upset with each other anyway?" Bo steered the conversation back on topic.

"She has made some very questionable relationship choices lately and honestly, I don't know who she is anymore." Vex huffed as she slouched further into his seat.

"So you wanted to kill her because you think her boyfriend is sucky?" Kenzi questioned

"Girlfriend mind you. And I didn't want to kill her! Just put her away for a while until she's back to normal."

"Do we know the girl?" Bo questioned

"You may know her. Blonde, green eyes, large bum. Partners with a certain wolf man you use to f-"

"Watch it!"

"Tasmin?! No fucking way." Kenzi gasped in complete shock

"See? Now that's what I said!"

**_XXX_**

The door bell ringing brought Lauren back to the present. She had just been thinking about how she and Bo needed to start looking for a new place. The condo had no separate room for the baby and Bo's house was not up to any code. Lauren made her way to the door and swung it open before checking the peep hole. She really needed to get out of the habit of doing that.

"Why hello there Lauren. You look lovely this evening." Trick stood at the threshold holding an impressive arrangement of wild lilies.

"Oh wow thank you Trick. The flowers are beautiful, but did you not get my message? I had to postpone the dinner. Some dark Fae drama Bo and the gang got called into." Lauren tried in vain to stay hidden behind the door. The black cashmere sweater dress she decided to laze around the house in did nothing to hide her growing baby bump. It actually hugged every curve. She had worn it in the hopes that when Bo returned she would want to rip it off of her.

"Ahh. I am always last to get the memo." Trick cross the door into the condo turning to face the doctor. He took in her full appearance and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Lauren, excuse me if I am wrong, but are you with child?" Trick almost couldn't believe it.

"Well . . . yes, as you can see. That's the reason we were getting everyone here tonight."

Trick walked slowly back into the nearest chair and nervously rubbed his balding head.

"How far along are you?"

"16 weeks and two days."

"So Bo is the father so to speak?" Lauren nodded and took a seat across from Trick.

"That's right, and we've read all the texts and every one of my test are coming back normal. This is a good thing."

"All the texts? What texts?" Trick questioned shaking his head.

"Bo came by the Dahl almost two months ago and borrowed some literature on her species from you."

"This has nothing to do with that. How can texts on a succubus give you information on a blood sage, succubus, human hybrid?" Trick dismissed quickly

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you been feeling off at all? Maybe experiencing an intense blood thirst?" Tricks eyes were now wild and Lauren found it unnerving.

"What? No no one of that." Lauren fiercely shook her head.

"Okay good good."

"You are scaring me Trick. Why do you seem afraid?"

"Lauren I don't wan't to frighten you, but since you are now carrying a member of our blood line I have to let you know about the curse." Trick jumped out of his seat and began to paced evenly back and forth.

"The curse? What are you talking about?" Lauren figured this was the moment she'd been holding her breath for.

"The blood Lauren! Our blood is cursed."

**_XXX_**

**_I only write to read you your reactions! So let me here em people! xo. - glitz_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Sunday my beautiful Bolo fanatics you! EA has warned about 411 and I must admit I am worried. A big doccubus hug from me to you.**_

_**Questions are answered and the story continues! Enjoy!**_

_**XXX**_

Lauren's bare legs had already developed a thin film of sweat that caused a sticky ripping sound as she stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

This was her new signature get out of jail free card. Hoping that she could make it to the stairs before Trick realized her plan of escape, she took only six quick steps to make it to the bottom of the landing. She reached out her arm and pulled at the railing of the staircase, making it up one set before Trick called out to her.

"Lauren," his tone was almost beseeching.

"I'm sorry. I've been urinating more frequently." She left it as a fact and swiftly ascended the stairs so that he could not persuade her to stay. She wanted to hear what knowledge Bo's grandfather had regarding their child, but Trick tended to be senselessly dramatic and, with the extra hormones now coursing through her veins, her nerves were already firing out to capacity.

She made it into the bathroom and neglected to turn on the light as she steadied herself over the sink. Lauren's eyes adjusted slowly to the dimly lit space and the mirror began to reflect her anxiety ridden features. Her chest started to heave signaling the onset of hyperventilation. It wasn't until then that she realized she had been holding her breath all the way up the stairs. Instinctively, she swung open the medicine cabinet and fussed with the cap on a bottle of Xanax until her mind remembered she was expecting. Pregnant woman did not take Xanax. Channeling her energy into finding her breath, Lauren managed to stave off a full blown panic attack. Her back slid against the wood of the bathroom cabinet as she lowered herself to the ground.

Of course Trick would pop their perfect bubble with tales of curses from the 3000 year old crypt. Lauren was now deep in thought, if Bo's blood was indeed cursed why hadn't Trick volunteered this information before? How typical of Trick to withhold such prudent information. She hated mystical things that couldn't be defined by science. She hated even more that this hex seemed to be threatening the wellbeing of her unborn child.

Lauren knew that it was natural to feel overwhelmingly protective toward the life growing inside of her. It could be classified as evolution one on one. Her hands absentmindedly migrated to her protruding stomach, as her mind focused on the silky contrast of her cashmere dress against her harden belly. She decided, in that moment, that no matter what this blood curse was all about it did not pertain to her or her child.

"Nothing is wrong with you. I won't accept it."

Lauren spoke down to her stomach as if the baby could hear her. She now regretted not knowing the sex of the baby. Growing up she'd always imagined she'd wait until she delivered and it would all be one amazing surprise. She performed her own sonograms when it was too soon to tell and now they'd been seeing an old acquaintance of hers, who was a very accomplished human OBGYN. Lauren figured she could switch to a Fae doctor later if it was required . . . Now she wanted no more surprises ever.

"You'll be perfect."

This time she spoke more to reassure herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to make sure her heart rate was back down to normal. A few minutes passed and she brought her fingers up to her carotid artery to verify her pulse . . . 60/100 she was back at her resting rate. She laid her palms flat on the bathroom rug and pushed herself back upright. It was time to face the source of her distress.

Almost on cue a gentle rapping could be heard on the half open door. Followed by an uncertain, "Lauren?" Trick lightly pressed the door open allowing the light from her bedroom to flood through.

"Please forgive me. I waited for a while downstairs. I was worried . . ." Trick cast his eyes to the ground not wishing to catch Lauren indecent.

"I've been living with this for 4 months. Not nearly the hardest secret that I ever kept but . . ." Lauren walked out of the bathroom and went to sit at the edge of her bed.

"You've been worried?" Trick turned to stand in front of Lauren finally able to look her in the eye.

"Initially, only because I thought my body would not be able to handle it." Trick brought his hand to her shoulders and smiled lightly.

"You should deliver just fine. As well as any first timer."

"Really?" Lauren's wide eyes held a deep questioning to them. It hurt Trick to see Lauren so upset. He did not want to scare he completely, but this was a very big deal.

"I want to apologize for my behavior down stairs. I was in shock. I see now that my actions frightened you."

"Not so much your actions as it was a proclamation of a blood curse. "

Trick removed his hands from Lauren's shoulder and took a step backwards.

"Yes, well that is still true."

"and a blood thirst?" Lauren threw her hands up in exasperation "Are you going to tell me I'm carrying a vampire?"

"Not exactly"

Lauren starred expectantly back at the small man.

"As blood sages our mothers tend to crave blood. Blood is the child's sustenance in utero."

A light snapped on in Lauren's head.

"My body has required more levels of iron, zinc, phosphorus to produce higher concentrations of myoglobin. I've been able to feed it with a higher intake of red meat."

Trick chuckled half heartily.

"Consider yourself lucky. My mother had to drain whole cows."

"My God."

This mortified the doctor. She could never imagine having to drink literal cups of blood. Though the more she thought about it the more appetizing it became. Maybe she'd do a rare leg of lamb for dinner.

"But then I am a full blood sage, my daughter was a half, and we know Bo is quarter."

"So I'm just feeding an eighth?"

Lauren turned slightly on the bed to reach for her cell phone. Bo had been on her mission for over 8 hours and at this point she was more than desperate for her return.

"An eighth is quite enough for a human. He's half succubus though and humans tend to overproduce the hormone that feeds them."

"We've figured that part out." Lauren opened her phone to no missed calls or messages.

"If Bo didn't feed from you the pressure build up would be fatal." This information caught her attention momentarily.

"This just a human thing?" swiping her finger up to the text icon Lauren composed a message for Bo.

**_Beau_ (_6:12pm_)** Your Grandfather didn't get the rescheduling memo. He's here and knows. I'd really love it if you would come home soon. - L

"In my experience yes."

"Fae adrenal glands must be more in tuned to the baby's hormonal cues." Lauren returned her full attention to Trick.

"Assuming Bo's father is a sccubus." Lauren stopped to red Tricks face as to validate her assumption.

Tirck nodded his head "Full Blooded."

"So I am carrying a half human, three eighth succubus, one eighth blood sage so called cursed magically baby?"

"The curse itself has never been realized. It has only been passed down through my bloodline over the generations."

"So it's more like a genetic trait the baby may just inherit? It may not express the gene?"

"Our family has not mated with a humans in eons for a reason."

"I do not understand."

Tricks eyes glassed over slightly as he was overcome with a sense of nostalgia.

"Many years ago . . ."

"I can not do this with you."

Trick focused back on the present in confusion

"The brothers Grimm retelling? Please, the bottom line first."

Lauren's heart could hardly take anymore. It felt like it would explode out of her chest at any moment.

"Bottom line. Bo is last in a royal blood line that has been cursed by my father's mortal enemy. The curse will only manifest itself in a Fae/Human pairing. Your child will be extremely powerful. The elements will chose a side for it and that side will be all that exists during it's reign."

Lauren swallowed the chunk of air that seemed to be caught in her throat.

**_Beau (6:35pm)_** Come home right now. - L

_**XXX**_

"Holy shit balls are you serious? Oh my God you are!" skittles fell to the floor as Kenzi flailed her arms about in excitement "Im angry with myself! How didn't I catch this? I am loosing my touch."

"Dont be so hard on yourself. "

"I am pissed at you!" Kenzi smacked Bo on the arm with her half empty skittles bag. "I didn't even know a person could keep a secret this big! I mean she has you whipped fa sure."

"And you wonder why we neglected to tell you?" Bo questioned rolling her eyes back to the road.

"Baby mama drama!" Kenzi sang out

"Lauren has been scared out of her mind Kenz. I couldn't risk telling you and having you spill the beans."

Bo's tone was serious. Kenzi audibly scoffed as she stomped her boots against the floor of the car.

"I'm appalled that you don't trust me to keep a sensitive secret!"

"Be real with yourself here."

Bo trusted Kenzi with her life, but she knew her bestie had a tendency to speak before she thought.

"I didn't tell you that Dyson got his love back!"

Kenzi smacked her palm against her forehead after the comment had already left her mouth. She had been too busy trying to prove her point.

"Because you and Dyson have some creepy bro code shit going on." Bo's tone was harsher then she had intend.

"In retrospect that was a bad example." Kenzi conceded

"So you didn't tell me about Dyson and I didn't tell you about Lauren. Let's call it even."

"Sure . . . At least now we know we can both keep secrets." Kenzi added haughtily

An awkward silence enveloped the Camaro before Kenzi thought to speak again.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she inquired timidly.

"Lauren wanted it to be a surprise." Bo sighed, she was desperate to know the sex, but acquiesced to her girlfriends wishes.

"That seems oddly out of character."

"I know. I'm dying to find out."

Bo's mind drifted to baby showers and delivery, to the baby's first Christmas and the baby's first birthday. She could see Lauren playing with their child laid out on a blanket blowing raspberries on it's tiny stomach . . .

"So you are really excited about this hun?"

Bo took a moment to respond as Kenzi's voice deterred her from her own musings.

"I thought I couldn't love anyone more than Lauren and then . . ."

"Your spirits combined. I totes get it. This is more than exciting for your little baby Einstein!"

"Real cute Kenz."

" Baby Einstein is adorbs! Why are you even telling me this now?"

"I just got a weird text from Lauren. We had planned on telling everyone tonight but then"

"Vex happened." Kenzi nodded in understanding

"Right."

"He better not be terrorizing the house."

"Anyway, Trick didn't get the cancelation memo so he's with Lauren. I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. Also, I didn't want you freaking out once we got to the condo."

"Hurray! I get to see knocked up Hotpants!" Kenzi danced a bit in her seat "Okay super insensitive question, but how do we even know it's yours?"

"What do you mean?" Bo laughed out

"How did you even do it? Do you like grow a magic slong?" Kenzi asked genuinely stumped.

"No I do not magically grow a dick! Asshole."

Bo loved being a woman and never wanted to be thought of as having a penis.

"I mean Lauren has to have figured it out by now right? You haves testicles inside you or?"

"Okay please stop offending me."

"Well then spit it out sister!"

Bo paused for a beat, "She got pregnant because I exchanged chi directly with her genitals while I was performing cunnilingus. Happy now?"

"Okay shit. That's a wild mental image . . .Who knew head could produce off spring? It goes against everything I learned in high school!"

"I guess she was ovulating and the chi acts like sperm when in contact with an egg . . . so yep. It's totally my baby."

**Buzz Buzz**

Bo picked up her phone and saw she had a text message from Lauren. She handed the phone over to Kenzi, "Hey can you read that for me?"

"Of course, keep your eyes on the road." Kenzi took a moment to type in Bo's passcode before the message popped up on the screen.

"'_Come home now, L_'"

"Shit"

"What?"

"Something is wrong."

"IDK it seems normal request. You haven't been on any missions in ages and we have been gone a while."

"She's not like that. Hand me my headphones. I think Trick might be freaking out."

Bo snatched her phone back, she swiped it opened to contacts and pressed the top listing.

"Whoa you didn't tell the Trickster until just now too? That just sounds irresponsible . . ."

Before Bo would respond to Kenzi Lauren picked up on the first ring.

"Bo?Where are you?"

"Hi baby, I'm 5 minutes away. Kenzi is with me. Is everything okay."

"Your grandfather is still here. He has a lot to talk to us about."

The sound of rustling could be heard over the line as Lauren switched the phone over to Trick.

"Bo, why did you wait so long to tell me Lauren was pregnant?"

"Well hello to you too." This question annoyed Bo incessantly. Trick was never one to volunteer information until the last possible minute.

"I am not trying to attack you. This is big surprise. We have a lot to discuss."

"I didn't even know I had the ability."

"There is so much I forget no one taught you."

Trick was overcome with a wave of guilt. He never really took the time to realize that he was responsible for Bo in the Fae world. He had to teach her the things his own daughter never could.

"Just like I sometimes forget you are my grandfather. . . put Lauren back on."

That comment rang true with Tricks previous thoughts, though it hurt much more to hear it spoken from Bo's own mouth. Trick dropped his head down to the floor and replaced the phone into Lauren's hand.

"Bo?"

"Kenzi and I are pulling into the garage we will be right in"

_**XXX**_

_**I know his chapter is a tad angsty, but '**_**_twas necessary_**_**! Know true love always prevails! Leave your comments in the review box. xo - glitz**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one was a bit tricky to get started so sorry for the delay. I just knew it'd be ready by Sunday but then it was Wednesday . . . Anyway, NSFW after the second set of X's. Mwahahaha Enjoy! ;)**_

_**XXXXX**_

"It would seem we have walked in on something bigger than ourselves!" Kenzi announced excitedly as she hurried over to Lauren who happened to be standing just to the right of the now open door.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren questioned humorously. Kenzi's giddiness was a welcome relief to the worrisome conversation she had just finished with Trick.

"Congratulations mamacita! You look gorg!" Kenzi's arm opened wide as she leaned forward to hug her properly. "I can't believe you don't think I can keep a secret! And wait, do you not have on a bra?"

Kenzi raised her eyebrows suggestively and an instant blush colored the doctor's cheeks as she stepped back out of their embrace. She had not thought about it until now, but she indeed did not have on a bra.

Bo stepped into the house right behind Kenzi, but her attention had been focused on watching her grandfather fumble with something near the couch until her ears picked up Kenzi's question and she was instantly distracted by the no bra situation. Her eyes traveled over her girlfriend's body with great approval. Someone had gotten all dressed up to play. Bo could feel her heart rate quicken.

"You look good," Bo began as she swiftly closed the distance between herself and the doctor. Her hands found home along the curve of Lauren's still tiny waist, "I was worried."

Bo's breath tickled the side of her lover's neck as she spoke. Lauren was more than happy to have Bo back in her arms. She knew it had only been a few hours, but she had missed her dearly. She could feel the heat radiating off of Bo' skin and she found herself neglecting to remember that she had wanted Bo to come home for more than just sex. Yes, sex had been the initial plan, but something else crazy had just transpired. She lightly pushed back on Bo's shoulders to bring her eyes into view.

"Trick has delivered quite the revelation." The anxiousness in Laurens tone brought Bo back into focus. She had almost forgotten that Trick was even in the room. She turned to look over her shoulder and caught Trick now dressed in his hat and coat.

"Leaving so soon?" The succubus proceeded cautiously as she slowly separated from Lauren.

"I was unaware that tonight's event had been canceled." Trick responded evenly.

"Yep gramps, Vex lost his mind and -" Bo raised her hand slightly to silence Kenzi.

"You were worried on the phone." She cut in keeping the conversation on track.

"I apologize for frightening you. And I think I've said enough for today . . . don't you?" Trick asked Lauren pointedly

"Yes," Lauren started, "but I did think you wanted to speak with Bo?" Lauren did not understand Trick's logic. Why was he backing down now?

"Hello? I am right here. You just finished giving me grief for not telling you we are having a baby, obviously you've upset Lauren what is this all about?" Bo did not like being left out of the loop. Trick was acting creepy and Lauren was visibly upset. Someone needed to start talking real soon.

Trick stayed silent watching Lauren for silent permission to speak. Lauren had been studying her girlfriend's body language and suddenly understood the man's reservations. Bo was in protection mode. She wouldn't hear anything past the baby is cursed. She might even blame Trick for it. She had to be the one to tell her.

"Sweet heart, you know, Trick was just leaving . . ." Lauren stepped in front of Bo to usher Trick out of the door. "Thank you Trick. We will visit you at the Dal very soon."

"What? Why do I feel like you two are speaking in some sort of code?" Bo questioned as she followed closely behind her girlfriend and her grandfather. She could tell they were trying to hide an elephant in the room.

"You three have a good night. And again congratulations." Trick smiled weakly as he disappeared into the cover of the night.

"Thank you, Bo and I will be by soon" Lauren called out more to the air as Trick quickly made his exit. The draft from outside made the door slam shut with a loud bang that caused Kenzi to jump up from her seat on the couch.

"What in hell was that about?" Kenzi questioned wide eyed. "Do you even want me here?" The Goth didn't want to pry, but Bo had practically begged her to come over.

"Please stay Kenzi!" Lauren ordered "Sit back down, I'll make us something to eat in a second and the guest room is made up."

"So you did miss me?!" Kenzi gushed as she sank further into the sofa. "Hurayy sleep over. . . Clearly I've been a little lonely."

"Baby," Lauren soothed as she turned Bo's face away from the door. "Come sit." She ran her fingertips down Bo's arm to grasp her hand and lead her to her seat. She sat hesitantly on the opposite end of the couch; her mind was spinning with possibilities. Tricks news had to of been big and of course it had to be about the baby. She watched Lauren sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She wanted to know why she looked so concerned. It was almost as if she was afraid to tell her something. A chill of dread ran through her body as she concluded that their worst nightmare had come true.

"You are not going to die having the baby are you?" Bo panicked. She had been trying to brace herself for anything, but that thought had been too much. It took her to a horrible place. She wondered briefly if she even wanted the baby if she couldn't have Lauren too.

"Noo no noo" Lauren cooed as she leaned forward to bring her hands to her girlfriend's face. Her thumb traced a pattern along her cheek bone as she brushed the stray tears away. Lauren paused for a moment to think of the best way to position this and ended up just going with the flat out truth.

"Trick informed me his blood, your blood, the part of you that is a blood sage, was cursed long ago by your Great grandfather's most formidable advisory . . . The Coven of Versi."

Bo sat expressionless on the couch. Of course her blood was cursed.

"What the fuck is that and who the fuck are they?" Kenzi questioned as she scooted closer to them on the couch.

"It's a curse passed down through Bo's family for generations. It was said to only come to fruition when the line mates with a human."

"Whoa! Spoiler alert!"

"Lauren, I am so sorry . . . I"

"Please, don't apologize baby . . . you didn't know. It's just our luck." Lauren soothed

"Not even your luck." Kenzi shook her head from side to side "I blame Trick for withholding evidence."

"What does this mean for the baby?" Bo was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"From what I gathered the blood sage line is more royal than anything. In time our child should come to rule over the Fae."

"Sooo you guys are like Fae royalty? Great. That does not a curse make."

"As if being forced to rule over the mass population isn't a big enough burden?" Bo was annoyed with Kenzi's clever quips. She knew that that was how her best friend handled stress, but this was her life she was making light of.

Lauren sighed heavily, "There is more, even though I opted for the cliff notes version, Trick said that our child will not have a choice. It is our child's destiny to be either light or dark."

"Well of course it can't chose," Bo began until Lauren cut her off almost instantly

"Bo! Don't call the baby, 'It'" Lauren groaned out in disapproval but Bo simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I only mean that the baby will be unaligned like their mother"

"Okay, first off, technically I'm Light." she paused briefly for emphasizes "and according to Trick, once the baby is born the "elements" will chose their side and that will be the side for all of the Fae." Lauren mocked in an epic voice.

"That's it? No doom no gloom? No imminent deaths?" Bo had expected much worse from the way everyone had been acting. "Well a new day is in the works and all Fae will soon be free to be themselves."

"Time has shown me that nothing is ever that simple." Lauren cautioned. Although she did agree that given the vast realm of curses this one did at least seem manageable.

Bo still sat in silence battling an internal struggle. How could she carry a curse she knew nothing about? Her defiant nature rebelled against this so called curse. The outlook on her child's life would not be influenced by the ill-gotten decisions her ancestors made thousands of years ago. Though she was not arrogant in her rebellion, she realized she had unwittingly made Lauren a key player in the center of a very dangerous game. If their child would indeed be the one to lead a new age of Fae then she was sure there would be a lot of attention on them . . . friendly and otherwise.

Kenzi was finally the one to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"and Trick knew that you could do this all along?" She couldn't think of a doucheyer thing for a grandparent to not tell you.

"He seemed shocked and embarrassed that he had not educated you on your procreating abilities. He suggested we go see the Doula." Lauren couldn't believe that she was the one coming to Trick's defense.

"A Do what?"

"Do - la, it's like the Fae OBGYN though more holistic. They sense the sex of the baby by touch. They can also feel its intentions."

"Intentions? You'd think a baby's only intent would be forming properly." Kenzi joked

"I agree Kenz." Bo rubbed at her eyes at little. She realized now that she hadn't been blinking.

"Their results have been proven." Lauren stood from her place on the coffee table and stretched her legs and back, the table had not been the best seat choice. She starred down at Bo who was still sitting with her eyes closed.

"Don't get me wrong now. I'd love to go just so I can stop calling it an It." Bo allowed her eyes to peak open slightly to gage Lauren's reaction. Lauren had been resolute in keeping the sex of the baby a surprise. If Bo had her way they would have known as soon as it was possible.

"I'd like that a lot too." Lauren smiled as she bent down slightly to tap Bo on the knee playfully. She went to stand as Bo slid her arm gingerly around her waist and pulled her gently down into her lap. Her right hand was now able to rest atop of the swell of Lauren's midsection. Bo was finally in the position to appreciate the texture of the lovely dress her girlfriend was wearing. The bottom of the hem rose up a bit as Lauren crossed her legs slightly. Bo surreptitiously moved her hand down the back of Lauren's thigh, her hand intent on confirming that Lauren also didn't have on any underwear. Her moves, however stealthy, did not go unnoticed.

"Not to interrupt, but my stomach is talking to me!" Lauren quickly jerked out of Bo's lap distracted by the tingle left on her skin from Bo's wandering fingers. She shook her body out a little to collect her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm sure you two are starved." Lauren was actually very hungry herself. She walked over briskly to the kitchen and swung open the refrigerator.

"I have stuff for Bolognese . . . ground veal and pork."

"Wait, Doc you eat meat now?" Kenzi asked in pure amazement.

"It's crazy right?" Bo chimed in as she rounded the island to join Lauren in the kitchen.

"Out of everything I've heard tonight this is the most insane!"

Lauren chuckled to herself. Silently thanking the Lord that she could feed her child's blood sage with just a little cooked meat. Meat over blood any day.

_**XXXXX**_

Lauren was surprised Bo had not attacked her once Kenzi turned in for the night. The small woman was undeniably in a food coma after eating four helpings of pasta and countless numbers of garlic knots. The couple bid Kenzi adieu and began a coy game of cat and mouse as they straightened up from dinner. Bo would slightly brush her hand under the curve of Lauren's ass or place lingering touches across her chest. This excited Lauren immensely as she was always one for foreplay and even with that her libido was off the charts lately. This was surely another symptom of carrying her little succubus.

Lauren had excitedly followed Bo into the bedroom expecting to be tossed on the bed and taken in an instant, only to find her continuing the dance from downstairs. Lauren disappeared into the closet intent on finding something simple yet enticing to sleep in and ended up in a nearly sheer pink chemise. Bo loved her in pink and it would be comfortable once they did finally go to sleep. Lauren emerged from the closet anew in her nightwear and sauntered into the bathroom to go about brushing her teeth. She spotted Bo already inside just starting the water for her shower. Although, Bo was exhausted from the long day of lugging Vex's ass all around she wanted to make sure she smelled nice for Lauren. Nothing turned Lauren on more than the smell of Dove radiating off of Bo's freshly showered skin. Like nothing turned Bo on more than Lauren in that pink doll gown, which she just so happened to be wearing. It was mesmerizing her really as she watched the material float around the tops of her girlfriend's thighs. Lauren noticed the extra sparkle in Bo's eye as she regarded her reflection in the mirror. She added a little bounce to her shake and watched as Bo's eyes popped even further open. Lauren teased her a little more by laying her body flat over the sink, giving Bo a very dangerous view.

"Oh you minx you," Bo spoke aloud even though she thought she had only said it in her head. She couldn't help but to reach out and touch the delicate skin of lovers back side. Lauren's legs trembled slightly under the touch, completely shattering her poker face. Bo eased off a bit; she did not want this to be a rushed night. She was working more for a slow build. She began to unbutton her own shirt in a teasingly slow manor. She lightly jutted her hip out to the side and allowed the shirt to gracefully fall around her feet. Lauren finished rinsing her mouth out before turning around to get a better view of the show.

"I'm sorry that your day was so stressful." Bo started as she pulled at the band of her underwear, lifting them up somewhat before pulling down on the lace, she wiggled them over her hips to join her blouse. "We can take on the world together. I know that."

"I know that too" Lauren agreed even though her eyes never made it back up to Bo's face. She found herself entranced by the new view. Bo's skin sone with a milky iridescence and the sight brought back memories of feeling its silky smoothness against her own skin. Lauren's eyes drifted even lower to the perfectly manicured strip of dark hair between Bo's thighs right as she turned back around toward the shower. Her hands moved across her back to the clasp of her bra and she unhooked it in a simple fashion, allowing the strap to dangle from her finger for a moment before flinging it to the floor and turning around. Lauren half grinned in surprise; she had expected Bo to step into the shower. Her eyes wandered to the perked pink nipples of her girlfriend's breast, she watched them harden instantly under her scrutiny. Bo leisurely strolled up to Lauren until there was nothing more than an inch in between them.

"I've been thinking of the best way to repay you." Lauren's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "You know for inadvertently cursing you." Bo bent her head down and started a trail of kisses down the doctor's lithe neck. She had planned on taking Lauren right on top of the sink. Her arms had wrapped securely under Lauren's backside to help lift her up onto the counter, but Lauren's body did not respond in the way that she had anticipated.

"Bo you should really shower."

Bo didn't step back out of their embrace, but her face twisted into a scowl.

"You are so incorrigible these days."

Lauren brought her hand up to cup her girlfriend's face, "I'm sorry honey, It's the pregnancy nose, I didn't notice downstairs, but I swear I can smell Vex on you . . ."

Bo did step back now as her nose turned up disgust.

"Showering was clearly in the plan until you decided to wear that . . . " Bo continued feigning offense. She had one foot inside the tub with her right hand extended out in an open invitation.

"Join me?"

"I would, but I'm already clean and lotioned."

Bo acquiesce as rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, give me ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

The door clicked behind Lauren as her eyes began a romantic inspection of the room. The shades had been pulled back so the glow from the moon filtered across the bed. Lauren learned early on that a girls best lighting was candle light and/or moon. Lauren hurried across to her night stand and procured a box of large Sliver Box matches. Bo had just about filled every corner of their space with elaborate candle displays, most of them centered around promoting good sexual karma. Lauren finished lighting the last candle and turned off the main lights before slipping onto bed. She fussed with her position trying to find the least obvious, yet most tempting come hither pose. Finally she ended up laying across the center of the bed facing the bathroom door on her side. Bo opened the door a few minutes later dressed in her silver kimono, though she had neglected to tie it around her waist. The robe was left hanging open in the center allowing for brief flashes of her perfectly sculpted stomach. Lauren's free hand went to her own abdomen instinctively. She knew everyone else kept saying she looked beautiful, but couldn't help but to feel a little self conscious from the weight gain.

"What's wrong?" Bo saw the subtle shift behind the blonde's eyes as she crawled up the bed to meet her lover.

"Nothing . . ." Lauren didn't want to make her fleeting thoughts a big deal. That and it was hard for her to feel insecure when Bo's eyes burned into hers so intensely. Bo brushed Lauren's hair back over her ear and the contact, however delicate, sent shivers all the way down to her toes. Lauren brought her lips to Bo's shoulder, biting it lightly before bringing her face to her lips. Her mind drifted to blissful thoughts as she could smell the soft traces of soap left on she skin. Bo's lips had a lingering hint of baby oil to them that gave the kiss a little extra slip. The taste of Bo's mouth was intoxicating. The blonde found herself breathing in her lovers exhales before Bo pushed Lauren on to her back. Lauren could feel the need building in the pit of her stomach as Bo feed briefly from her. She wasn't even sure why they bothered with foreplay, with a succubus there was no need. Bo pulled the loose straps of her chemise down the length of her arms as Lauren arched her body up some to be rid of the gown. She opened her legs to receive Bo in-between them while Bo watched as Lauren's breath began to quicken, the heat of her arousal was beginning to seep into the air of the room.

"Take off your robe" Lauren commanded and Bo instantly shrugged it off of her shoulders. She curved her back down to nuzzle her face in the center of Lauren's breasts. Lauren tangled her fingers in the brunettes hair before easing her down to an area that had been aching for her attention. Bo quickly got the hint and laughed out loud a bit.

"This is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"I trust you not to use your superpower." Lauren panted out

Bo directed her attention back to Lauren's breasts. She rolled the nipple underneath her palm reveling in subtle undulations of the body under her.

"lower" Lauren hissed. She needed more contact as her eyes became transfixed on Bo's chest hanging above her face. She craned her neck up to flick her tongue over them earning the a pleasant grunt from the succubus.

Bo started to move down lower. Her hand made it down before her mouth and she grasped Lauren's sex in her palm pressing it gently to created pressure. Lauren's hips rose up to further the contact,but Bo reached her arms out hold down her lovers hips. Her head dipped down below inhaling the spicy prickle that was uniquely Lauren. The blonde shuddered as her lover pressed open mouth kisses inside of her thigh trailing down to her soft puff of blonde curls. Finally Bo reached her Lauren's throbbing pink center and nestled her nose into the heat of her. Lauren gasped at the instant pleasure the contact released. Bo used her index and middle finger to part the glistening folds of the blonde's sex. Bo flattened her tongue and brushed up the length of her in one lap. Lauren's hands gripped the sheets as she tried not to give in to the euphoria. She wrapped her legs around Bo's head and pressed her face harder down against her. Bo's tongue could perform magic tricks. It was licking, sliding, and circling all at the same time. Lauren hadn't been able to keep still since her ministrations began. Her eyes were pressed shut to help keep her in focus. She wasn't ready to come yet. Then Bo's tongue started vibrating again and now she wanted to come. She absolutely did. It felt so fucking amazing and how could she ever ask her to stop. She could only focus on the texture of Bo's tongue against the slickness of her center humming in tune to her shaky hips. And then Bo stopped just as Lauren had reached the precipice. Her stomach dropped back onto her spine and she couldn't believe how close she had been. It was delightful and she couldn't really focus on any one thing besides the pounding between her legs. Her senses were heightened and every a touch went right down to her core. Bo's fingers traced a pattern outside of her opening causing Lauren's body to throb with anticipation. Her hips wiggled in a circle following the lead of Bo's hand. Bo gathered her wetness upon her two fingers and gently curved into the heat of her lover.

"Ahh" Lauren sighed in sheer bliss. Once inside Bo could feel her hot sticky juices drip out into her palm. Lauren was more than ready for more. Upon reentry she eased three fingers almost path their depth. Lauren had informed her that the baby was protected by the cervix so there was no way she could bump baby einstein and cause any damage. Bo shortened her pull back and increased the friction. She could feel Lauren's muscles pulling deeper which each thrust. Bo's own arousal peaked by watching Lauren's breast bounce rhythmically against her chest. She engaged her thumb over Lauren's swollen bud and watched her body ride hard against her hand. Lauren couldn't hear anything past the blood rushing past her ears. Her heart throbbed in her chest as her body began to spasm all over. It was the ultimate release. Lauren's back contracted off the bed at the sheer force of it. She was left heaving for air as awareness came creeping back into her other senses. Bo still held her hand deep inside of her. Lauren could felt that she had been gripping it in place so she exhaled and relaxed. Letting Bo know it was okay to pull out. She watched her lover sprawled out in front of her, displaying such venerability. Bo wiped her hands against the sheets and brought her head down to Lauren's stomach.

"I love you." Bo softly kissed the baby bump before bringing her self face to face with her satisfied lover. Bo pulled Lauren back into a lazy kiss. Their mouths mingled with the flavors of their love making. Bo slipped her leg just in between Lauren's pulling her legs to around them. They were so close she could feel Lauren's heart beat in her own chest.

"I love you, more than my life. And I do not say that to scare you" Bo's normal chestnut eyes sparkled a violet hue. It some times took them a while to go back to their normal color after shifting blue for so long. Lauren felt safe and loved in the initial moments of her postil colloidal glow. She still couldn't form real responses but knew one was warrantied.

"I know. Me too." Bo smiled sincerely and snuggled their bodies impossibly closer.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise." In that moment Lauren felt more than compelled trust and believe her.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Hope it was worth the wait! One day we will see our two love birds again! Keep the faith! xo - glitz**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Update! Enjoy! ;)_

_**XXXX**_

Vex was bored out of his mind and it has only been 24 hours. 24 hours of ever increasing desperation. The crack shack was not filled with many distractions there was no internet, no cable, and limited food. The only eatable cuisine lay open in the cupboard, a half eaten box of Captain Crunch and Captain Crunch was Vex's least favorite cereal. His brief optimistic outlook on being banished to the shack completely vanished when he realized the female doctor had not been present in a while. She cooked and cleaned like a perfectly programmed Stepford wife. She would wash the sheets on the pull out couch at least once a week and would even use fabric softener. It was surreal now how nice it had been back then. There had always been snacks and treats to nibble on, it definitely made up for the live audio fed of their nightly sex marathon. Vex scolded himself for daydreaming about Bo's human. This was a new low point.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed out in frustration. It angered him to think he had been crossed again by Evony. Actually, it was infuriating! He knew it was idiotic of him to think that their relationship could ever stay on good terms. He was a fool for getting comfortable again, but they had been making so much money! It's kinda of hard to not become accustomed to wealth like that. Then Tasmin had to come in and screw his game up. At least he thought that's what happened. The timing seemed too perfect. Tasmin knew nothing about The Ring and there was no way that she was "More qualified."

In a moment of unmitigated bravery Vex pulled out his phone intent on calling Evony to see if they couldn't smooth out their disagreement. She didn't want him in charge of the Nevada Casino chain anymore and maybe he had taken the news a little harshly. He didn't mean to suggest that her business decisions were solely decided by her snatch. He entered the number by heart but thought better of it before pressing the call button. It was never good to provoke Evony when she was fired up and he had to face the facts. Not a fortnight ago he had drugged her and attempted to lock her away in her families mausoleum. She'd still be quite pissed about that. She was probably plotting her revenge as he thought and now that he was thinking about it, she had relented to the succubus entirely too easily . . . He figured it might be a better idea to get out of the country for a while. He could sneak off to Cambodia . . . about 4 months would do the trick. Maybe the trip could relax him enough so that his powers could return. He was finding the partially human life tedious.

Bam Bam Bam!

Vex dropped to the floor as the front door slammed open. His first thought being that Evony had found out about his plans of escape before he even had a chance to book the airfare.

"Vex?" an annoyingly familiar voice questioned.

'Tasmin' Vex registered 'what in the bloody hell was she doing here?' he stead fast in his position half underneath the couch.

"Vex come out. I can smell your damn Burberry aftershave . . ."

Vex rolled his eyes at the unbridled ignorance of his adversary. With his vanity getting the better of him he leap up to his feet, "The scent is Givenchy you classless -"

"Save the insults for another time? We gotta go." Vex took in Tasmin's new disposition and noticed there was an air of sposhication there that he had not noticed in their previous encounters. He'd wondered if it was because he had never seen her in a dress before. He had to admit that she did wear the look rather well, but that was besides the point.

"Leave? With you? Now why on earth would I do that?" His tone dripped with sarcasm as he flopped back down onto the couch. Maybe Evony was feeding on Tasmin and this was the start of her decent into madness, though she had no talent he could think of.

"Vex it's the begining of the Twilight."

Vex choked on the air as her scrambled to his feet to face her again. He had not been expecting that.

"How do you?"

"Did you know Evony thinks Lauren is the Queen?"

"You're off your rocker" Vex dismissed the thought immediately.

"Did everyone just like forget that Bo is Trick's granddaughter? I mean come on! WE were ALL there!"

"But that would mean . . . Noo?"

"I smelled the new life in her a few months ago. I had grown so accustomed to the smell of death that it confused me for a while, life is so intoxicating."

"You Valkyries have a hard go of it! So you are running covert ops? Well you sneaky little norsewoman you." this was the most mind blowing gossip he had been privy to in ages.

"Bo's dumb but sweet and Lauren I find . . . distracting."

"To say the least." Tasmin ignored Vex's instigation and continued.

"I figured you could use the penance. You are the last of your kind don't you want to leave a real name for yourself? Redeem your current status of The Morrigan's bitch boy."

"I'm no ones bitch . . . we have a complicated history." Vex weighed his options carefully "What's Trick got to say about all this?"

"He's the one that sent me to Evony. He didn't believe her at first but now he confirmed it himself. " Vex was just getting hit with surprise after surprise tonight.

"Are you coming or not? I've got a new place for you with cable. There's a lot to discuss." Vex rose begrudgingly from his seat.

" I'd be a nutter not to since you'e got the Blood King behind you." This could be his one chance at sealing Evony's fate once and for all. He never really wanted to kill her himself so this would work brilliantly. The end of The Dark totalitarian reign. His boredom had been alleviated and he didn't have to run off to Cambodia. Things were finally starting to looking up again.

_**XXXXX**_

'Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.' Bo thought silently to herself as she took in the patrons of the Doulah Life Inspiring Clinic. The waiting room looked more like a fortune tellers lobby with red wooden velvet chairs lining the walls in a u shaped patterned. Bo starred at a woman sitting directly across from her reading some Fae parenting magazine. She had shimmering silver hair that glistening in thick ringlets down her back. Bo eyes were fixated on the large horn protruding through her forehead.

"She's a unicorn Fae" Lauren whispered into her ear, answering her unspoken question.

"What do humans think of the horn?"

"It is in their nature to be memorizing. Humans just sorta forget." Lauren lifted her gaze from her own magazine to find Bo's attention still focused on the at least 8 month pregnant unicorn fae. She smacked her girlfriend lightly on the thigh.

"Down boy." Lauren teased. Bo was relived to have been shaken out of the trance. She just started following the glittering curls entranced by the shimmer.

"I'm sorry it's-"

"Not something you see everyday and quite hypnotizing. " Lauren agreed. She could tell Bo was a bit embarrassed, but for once she understood.

"Ms. Lewis?" a petit girl in her early twenties stood wrapped in a lush kelly green sari with gold trim. She smiled brightly and motioned for them to come toward her "You can come back now"

They followed the girl down a narrow hallway into a room that Bo thought resembled a therapist's office in a Hindu temple complete with an elaborate chaise lounge in the center of the room. The back wall was covered in one large painting of a magnificent waterfall. The water crashed into a seemingly endless blue pit that blended off into the titles of the floor. In the center of it all was the painting of a woman of golden brown complexion with four hands sitting on a fully bloomed louts holding two lotus buds.

"My name is Jagvi. You two are here today for your inital screening?"

"That's correct." Lauren answered automatically.

"Please sit" she motioned Lauren toward the chaise. "Are you concerned with anything in particular?"

The couple paused briefly to asses the others reaction. Consensus seemed to be play it cool so Bo in turn answered lightly.

"No no concerns, just excited to find out the sex. My partner doesn't want to expose the baby to too much technology too soon."

She scribbled the information into her standard file " I'd have to agree with your partner it is the old Fae way. Doulah Padma will be in next to see you Mrs. Lewis-"

"You had it correct the first time, it's Ms . . . Dr really"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed after I took you back." her eyes fell down to her bare left hand "Oh, you don't have on a ring. I didn't mean."

"It's okay kid, that was for me." Bo quipped to deflect the girls humiliation.

"Dr. Lewis please take off your top and get comfortable on the chaise. I'll clean your stomach and then apply a coconut lavender mixture. It helps to open up the chakras." They had managed to make the nurse uncomfortable in the first 5 minutes. Bo smiled to herself as she fumbled through the rest of her triage duties. Bo waited until Jagvi left before opening up the line of questioning.

"So you want a ring hun?"

"I'm amazed that it wasn't the second question you asked me 4 months ago."

"I didn't want to rush you into anything. I thought you didn't care for marriage as an institution." Bo countered quickly on the defensive. She couldn't tell if Lauren was really playing or not.

"I don't. But be honest Bo, what little girl doesn't dream about her perfect family? Like I sad it would have been nice if you asked."

Lauren was trying to play it cool but her feeling were really hurt. Bo couldn't believe it! Lauren talked about rocking it out like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell.

"I love you so much. I'm here every day planning my future with you. My actions are in step with my words. Heck, I'd marry you right now, but I can't even ask you now on principal."

Bo sat behind Lauren on a short stool presumably left for the spouse. She hovered over Lauren's face for a moment taking in her amused expression before pressing a soft kiss to her pouting lips.

"I was just teasing." Lauren relented smiling softly.

"Sure you were. I hear you loud and clear." Operation make it legally official. She'd need Kenzi to start looking for a Lauren approved engagement band. She dipped her head again to taste Lauren's mouth. A hint of cinnamon still lingered on her tongue from her recently eaten coffee cake. Bo savored the spicy flavor. She felt weightless for a moment as she finally managed to pull back from the kiss. Her head was still spinning a little when Doulah Padma exploded into the room.

"Ahhh, It's nice to see such a happy couple! I am Doulah Padma!" A large dark woman dressed in a vibrant blue sari rounded the lounge chair with her arm extended out to Bo. Bo regarded her large hands instantly as the one hand swallowed her two whole. Padma's attention switched to Lauren quickly "Now you are very beautiful Dr. Lewis you little human you." She regarded Bo again briefly "You've been busy succubus. Timing is everything with women."

"Are you ready?" She question Lauren as she went to sit in a rolling stool similar to the one Bo was seated on. She rolled to Lauren's side and placed her heavy jeweled fingers on to the exposed skin of Lauren's stomach. "Take a slow breath in" Her hands began to vibrate against her until a kind of light became visible between them. She strechted her hands up and across Lauren's abdomen creating a screen of white light. The light began to reflect the contents of Lauren's womb.

"Now there's you're baby." Bo could just make out the miniature fingers attached too the tiniest palm she'd ever seen.

"He's a boy baby! He's a boy!" Bo exclaimed in excitement as she could just make out the phallic like package. Lauren watched Bo's features light up across her face. It was clear from the beginning that she wanted a boy. Lauren tried not to let her disappointment show. She was ecstatic to be having a boy but she had secretly been wishing for a girl. She wouldn't force her son to take ballet classes or learn how to bake cookies and things. He'd surely want to jump and climb things like his wild mother.

The Doulah read Lauren's face easily and laughed a bit as she changed her hands position slightly.

"Im surprised you missed this doctor." Lauren pulled her attention back to the present.

"Do you see that just there?" The Doulah inquired

"Omg no" Lauren was in shock. No wonder she'd popped so soon.

"What?" Bo didn't like girlfriend's reaction

"Twins?" Lauren desperately questioned to the Doulah who shook her head in conformation.

"She's been hiding back here. She likes the shadow of your spleen"

"We have a girl too? Whoa!" Bo wondered what the prophecy had to say about twins.

"Oh my God, Bo what did you do to me? There's only two in there right!" Lauren panicked for a second.

The Dala became still for a moment.

"I hear only two heart beats."

Lauren let out a deep exhale.

"Dear, do not freat. These two will be a breeze. They are calm and filled with love."

"Is that all that you can feel?" Lauren's eyes hid a question she could not recognize as fear.

"As of now yes, they are still quite young. I'll be able to feel them more with time."

Although Lauren was now happy to be having a little baby girl and boy the doctor in her was freaking out a bit. The risks with twin birth increased exponentially. She tried to push all the analytical stuff out of her mind and focus on the fact that it seemed they were having two healthy beautiful babies. Now they could really get serious about names.

"I'd like to see you too again in a month. Jagvi will have a package filled with the proper supplements for your specific birth. If you have any rapid changes do not hesitate to call me."

Doulah Padma left them as quickly as she came. Her perfume still heavy in the air

Bo was beaming with delight "We're having twins Lo." She grasped Lauren's hand and brung it to her lips.

"I know." Lauren turned thoughtful for a moment "Whatever carat weight you were going to get me . . . double that." Bo laughed at Lauren's complete lack of modesty. Though, she did see her point. A human carrying her hybrid twins. Bo had to find a way to really big way to show her appreciation.

_**XXXX**_

_Just take the time to review! You know you wanna and it makes me smile. Xo._


	8. Chapter 8

**_;-)_**

**XXXXX**

Lauren hurried through the fruit market with her basket filled to the brim. She had just finished a 60 minute yoga class and the only way she made it through her last set of standing asanas was by visualizing the apple pie she would be at home eating very soon. She had been craving it all week and the market stood right next door to the yoga studio. She had everything she needed at home sans apples. Lauren found the Honey Crisps with ease and decided to get a bag of Pink Ladies too, as they would make for quick snacks later. This sent her down by the berries where she decided to splurge on two pounds of Rainier Cherries. The berries lead her to the melons and soon she found herself immersed in the flower section. She balanced about four dozen wild lilies atop of her fruit snack pile and carefully made her way to the register. The bouquet of flowers hindered her view slightly and a busy toddler nearly went undetected as he raced away from his mother and in front of her cart suddenly. It forced her to jerk from her path a little too sharply and the cart collided instantly with a woman juggling a wooden box of white peaches and an oversized bottle of wine.

"Shit!" The woman proclaimed as the bottle dropped down to the floor. To both of their surprises it did not crack, it landed hard on the ground and used the rest of its kinetic energy to roll over to Lauren's feet. She went to reach for it but the twins made her balance a little funny.

"Lauren?" The sincere inquiry brought Lauren's gaze up from the floor to finally take in the woman she almost ran over.

"Tasmin?" If Lauren had not been this close to the woman she would not have recognized her. She had grown her hair out over the past few months and it now lay perfectly curled against the middle of her back. The Valkyrie's sunglasses were pushed back off of her forehead, serving as a head band for her angled bang.

"Of all the farmers markets, in all of the lands . . ." Tasmin attempted with a silly look on her face trying to hide her humiliation. She was on an errand for Evony, who had decided last minute that she wanted to serve Sangria at the freaking Versi meeting. She hated running other people's errands and more over she didn't want Lauren to see her in that light.

"Yes, random indeed . . . You look nice." Lauren couldn't help the compliment. She wore a smart fitting metallic cream cropped jacket with a matching a line skirt. She could tell from the cut that it was clearly Chanel. It was nice to see her standing so regal and sober.

"That you do. I mean, so do you." She paused for a second clearly flustered. Her eyes dropped to her shoes and Lauren watched as a faint blush began to color her pale cheeks. Tasmin remembered that she had to play it cool and ask the questions she would she normally ask, "I didn't know you were expecting." 'Good save' Tasmin thought 'actually bad save' that was the biggest lie of her life right now.

"Wow, you haven't really been around. Five and a half months now!" Lauren smiled brightly as she rubbed her right hand across her stomach instinctively.

"Oh I though by the looks of things you'd be due a bit sooner?" The valkyrie had meant it as a joke but Lauren now stood in front of her baring an air of annoyance. She could kick herself. Why couldn't she talk tonight? This was not how James Bond would have handled this at all. She wanted to play it cool. She had forgotten for a moment that she was at least dressed for the part. She took a deep breath and pressed her shoulders back.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't" Lauren cut her apology short. She knew she wasn't fat, she was having twins. " Im housing two lives in here so . . ."

Now that was actually news to the Valkyrie. She had no idea that they were having twins.

"You're having twins?" Lauren brought her hand up to flip her hair back over her shoulder and Tasmin's eyes caught sight of the rock now lining the doctor's left ring finger. It was as if the world went black. Bo had grown up and actually went forward with the commitment. She knew the camera had to be hiding somewhere! Platinum cabled bands embellished with pavé diamonds twisted around the doctor's finger and joined together on a sparkling center stone. It was four maybe five carats and had to be worth half a million easy. She took joy in knowing that the succubus must have fed up pretty bad in their relationship to have had to over compensate with such an expensive ring, although it did lay brilliantly against the delicate hand of the doctor. Still this news was shocking; she didn't think Bo had a commitment bone in her body.

"Yeah we just found out about a month ago. Fraternal, a boy and a girl. I think I am still in shock. I could have killed Bo." Lauren rambled on oblivious to the vapid look that dawned on Tasmin's eyes the moment they locked on her ring. All she heard was 'kill Bo' and she shook her head thinking it was a grand idea.

"We are looking for a place with more space now. Bo is simple she just wants a yard." Lauren gushed slightly at the mention of her lover's name.

'like the dog she is' Tasmin sneered in her head "And what do you want Doctor Lewis?" she wondered if she would correct her for Dennis.

"I'm partial to open air kitchens and I'd love to live off a lake." Without the correction she assumed she kept her last name and figured there was still hope.

"A lake home sounds lovely" Tasmin added sincerely. Her fondest childhood memories were made amongst the shores and tiny inlets of the Norwegian coast.

"I'm finding this impending move more than a little stressful with two newborns on the way."

"I'm sure Bo will figure it out. You shouldn't have to lift a muscle." Lauren seemed to like the sound of that which made the woman smile for finally getting one comment right even if it did seem like she was complimenting the succubus. Although, Lauren had only smiled at her own analytical processing, one didn't actually 'lift' a muscle.

"Enough about me though. I'm quite the narcissist these days."

"Your vanity is warranted."

" What about you? You're dressed very dapper." Lauren had meant it as a complement, but Tasmin quickly jumped on the defensive.

"Please. I'm not the one with the half a million dollar rock on her finger." her eyes widened in shock at her word vomit. Jealously had broken free before she had a chance to reel it in.

Lauren eyed the woman a tad cautiously as she caught the bitterness to the Valkyrie's tone. She had almost forgotten she even had the ring on. Well not that she really forgot, she'd been walking on a cloud for the past week really, it was more just like life seemed like it should have always been this way. She'd forgotten what it felt like to not have the ring on.

"Well . . . It's really been great " Lauren began before something uncomfortable happened that she would have to tell Bo about. At this point she had intended to keep the brief encounter to herself. Her eyes still swirled with mischief.

"You be good now." Lauren added before parting. Tasmin watched Lauren walk her way to the registers before retreating down the jam aisle and pulling out her phone. It rang twice before the line picked up.

"Why didn't you tell me they'd gotten married?" she hissed into the phone

"Well, Hello to you too Tasmin" Trick responded evenly.

"Married Trick really? How many months have I been out?" Trick wondered briefly what Lauren had going on that made all the Fae women go wild. She definitely had his granddaughter wrapped around her finger.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'll indulge you for your excellent work thus far. Bo proposed about two weeks ago." Tasmin took a deep breath, engaged was a lot better. She finally found the composure to head over to the self check out lane.

"Lauren will one day tire of Bo's philandering necessity."

"And what? Do you really see yourself as the step mother type? I do not think Bo is going anywhere soon." The blonde paused for a beat while balanced the peach crate on her knee while she used both of her hands to dig her car keys out of the bottom of her bag.

"Until she has to feed."

"She only feds off of Lauren now." Trick countered Tasmin made her way out of the store and down to her black range rover. Which was parked right outside on the street.

"That isn't possible."

"She seems to be the exception."

"It's probably some more Queen shit." she scoffed as she threw the crate into the trunk.

" I assume that is true."

"You also neglected tell me they were having twins. What does that even mean?"

"Think of that as a need to know."

"I am the one whose ass it out here on the line! You could have the decency to keep me in the loop!"

"Are ready for tomorrow?" Trick inquired, ignoring her little rant.

"For the millionth time, yes. They are set to arrive around 3 in the afternoon. I will do my super spy shit and then report back to you."

"Perfect. I only need one strand each. I hope the task doesn't prove too difficult"

"I've got this."

"This is serious Tasmin. I would hate for these last few months to have been in vain."

**XXXXX**

Bo walked into the condo and was instantly hit with the aroma of fresh flowers. She eyed a bright fire orange vase placed in the center of the coffee table spilling over with a vibrant array of fresh lilies. They added an additional glow of warmth to the alreadu brightly lit room. Walking further into the apartment a new scent filled her nose and she knew Lauren must have made good on her craving for apple pie.

"No wonder you didn't pick up the phone." Bo spoke a loud to herself as she spied Lauren's cell phone on the kitchen counter and her fiancé napping peacefully on the couch.

Excitement coursed through the succubus at the mere thought of the word fiancé. Lauren's comment, "nothing with them could ever be normal" really resonated with Bo. She wanted to be able to provide Lauren with the stable home life she had dreamed of as a child. The guilt of not upholding that standard weighed heavily on the succubus daily. She wanted to show the world, in a normally accepted way, their unwavering devotion to one another. More over she wanted Lauren to feel comfortable with their situation. As unconventional as their union might be Lauren still held onto traditional values. The ring was a symbol to all of their unwavering commitment.

The ring had been quite a splurge. The extravagance of it might have seemed ostentatious to some, but Lauren loved fine jewelry. She had already left hints in her search history for Bo to follow, a long amount of time spent on the DY Madison collection at David Yurman. Bo could visualize sliding the ring onto Lauren lithe fingers; it would scream to on lookers "I'm taken! And well taken care of!" With no bills to pay and some good investments early on Bo had accumulated quite the nest egg, it only helped things that she also rarely paid for anything else in her life. That's why Lauren's ring had to be different. 500,000, although a small fortune, seemed like a tiny blip in her monetary life span, it was different for Fae.

Bo smiled to herself grateful for all of life's little pleasures. Lauren had accepted her proposal and nearly fainted when she opened the tiny blue velvet box. The doctor had dreamed for 2 carats at the most, but leave it to Bo to always out do herself. A beautiful 4.5 carat stone lay cushioned atop of the band. She'd freaked out momentarily but after confirming that she had not touched their new home down payment funds Lauren quickly became accustomed to the new weight on her hand. Bo studied the ring again as it laid shimmering atop of Lauren's bump. Bo watched her intently trying to decide if she should wake her partner or not. She turned back toward the kitchen and spied the oven still on. By the looks of Lauren's haphazard position she had drifted off unintentionally.

"Baby," Bo began in her gentle attempt at waking the doctor, yet Lauren did not stir at all. Bo tried a new tacit and leaned over the couch to place a soft kiss to her lovers forehead before climbing onto the opposite side of the couch and bringing Lauren's feet into her lap. She watched as the doctor began to stir from the movement of her legs.

"Hi honey," Lauren tried to acknowledge her lover with her voice thick from sleep. She was confused about the time. Bo was not supposed to be back home until late but it seemed as if the sun was still out.

"Oh no!"Lauren sat up suddenly slightly frantic. Bo laughed knowing the only reason for her sudden panic.

"It's still got 15 minutes on it." Bo watched as Lauren relaxed back down into the couch closing her eyes for a moment "I checked it when I came in."

"Thank you" Lauren yawned out still trying to fight the comfort of sleep. "You're home early."

"Mmm Hmm. I've got some good news. How was yoga?" Bo's hands went to massage the arch of Lauren's feet and she had bite her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"Ahh." She sighed gently as she closed her eyes again, "I don't even know why I do it to myself anymore."

"That bad? Isn't it just prenatal?" Lauren fixed her with a stare that conveyed 'you don't even know the half of it.'

"You feel good though." She was excited to have Bo home so early. It completely changed her outlook for the evening. She played with her ring subconsciously, twisting the band around her slender finger.

"Wanna know why I'm early?"

Lauren nodded her head in response

"Kenzi called me about the Shaw Island Property. You remember it right?"

"Do I remember?" Lauren asked sarcastically, "Of course it was our favorite. With the open air wrap around porch . . ."

"The yard was perfect," Bo added as Lauren stretched her body out attempting to finally shake of her nap lag before responding

"It was the most beautiful home I have ever walked through, but baby their asking price was ridiculous for all the work that still needs to be done to it."

Bo held her smile tight as she was finally able to unload her good news.

"Well the bank recently got a hold of the property and the price is more than slashed in half."

"Shut up." Lauren's eyes sparkled at the news. Finally had Lauren fully awake she brought her legs out of Bo's lap to sit up properly

"Kenzi found it up for auction. I called our realtor and if we can buy it outright from them it will be even cheaper, just under 300k."

"You're kidding? It was set for 1.5! "

"I know! It was meant to be. I figure we can close this weekend and I can have the renovations finished by the time the twins are ready to come home."

"How doesn't my dream home cost more than my ring?"

"I doubt it will by the time we are finished"

"Come here." Lauren brought her hands to Bo's face as she allowed her lips to press to her lovers open mouth. She parted with a light smack their faces just inches apart.

"I wanted to make sure this was okay with you." Bo whispered into the breath that hung between them "I would be on my way to get the check drafted up. This will be my present to you and the twins. Don't get too use to this though because now I'm poor."

"Do it! I love you so much! Thank you!" Lauren encouraged brightly as she slid her leg back across Bo's lap to straddle her properly, continuing to pepper Bo's face with kisses.

"Okay, but now I'm poor." kiss "I swear." kiss "I can help with the renovations but I you've gotta be ready to buy all the diapers." Bo teased as she leaned in for a longer kiss this time, teasing Lauren's bottom lip a bit with her tongue before slipping it inside of her mouth. Lauren fingers threaded through the brunettes soft waves urging her to come closer. Bo held an awkward position with her hands laying gingerly across the bump of her stomach and lost herself in the taste of her now fiancé.

"I can be your sugar mama for a little while." Lauren joked even though she was serious. She could carry them for at least a year and Bo was entirely too independent to let that happen.

"Anything not to sell the ring." Bo quipped while her hands found a good grip on her lover's bottom

"Anything but that." Lauren agreed as she turned her attention to Bo's waiting neck. Her position not allowing her the access she desired.

"Baby, I've got to go." Bo managed out before Lauren covered her mouth with hers. Laurens's lips felt so warm and perfect against her she had to force herself to pull away. She rested her forehead against her lover with her breath heavy.

"I would accompany you-"

"But, the pie. I know." Bo rolled her eyes in jest as she nuzzled her face to Lauren's pressing her nose and upper lip against her cheeks and breathing in for an eskimo kiss.

"Do you have to go now?" Lauren moved her hands to the top button of Bo's blouse hoping to be persuasive. "I want to show you how excited I am to be officially shacking up." The flirtatious tone of Lauren's voice entranced Bo for a moment.

"Do you want the house or not?" Bo questioned rather bluntly and Lauren really had to think about that. The battle of their dream home vs. Bo vs. apple pie. The Pie won so their dream home was saved by default.

"Hurry back, I'm having you for dinner."

**XXXXX**

**_A little slow this chappy, but ya gotta lay a foundation. Just setting some things up! Thank you for all your continued support! I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you so it's great to know it is being enjoyed! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Happy Friday! Back story this chapter! Just an FYI, in my world Valkyries age normally during their first life and the speedy ageing occurs after their rebirth. Enjoy ;-)**_

**_XXXXX_**

**Many years ago . . .**

"You must stay still child."

"But it hurts!" Tasmin did not understand why she had to endure a day filled with such torture. She hated bathing in smelly scented water. They only bathed in lavender oil for Sïgr and that only occurred after important battles had been conquered. According to her six year old knowledge a great battle had just been lost.

"Tonight is a more than auspicious occasion for which your hair mustn't be tangled all over your head."

"Ouch!"

"What is your aversion to being groomed?"

"I'm tired!" The small child whined "And you are pulling too hard." her mother did a much better job at detangling, "I thought we were in mourning."

"We have been in mourning for King McCorrigan, but today is the last day as his only air will take the throne. Coronation is tonight and you, my beautiful jewel, will be sitting high on the pedestal for the royal Valkyrie."

"But mother and father are still in Opland." Tasmin responded with wide eyes, surely they did not expect her to sit in front of the entire royal court without her parents.

"Precisely, with the Duke and Duchess gone you must sit for them." She had been to festivals seated at the right hand of the King before; it was required of them, but always with King McCorrigan and always under the protection of her mother and father.

"No, I won't go." The young girl resisted as she turned around to face her mother's maiden. She wrapped her arms tightly across her chest in a challenging position.

"Tasmin do not be so defiant! It is your duty to honor our new King with the blessings of Valhalla. Your parents will be working under his name now." The blonde's eyes filled with tears, she wasn't trying to be uncooperative the unknown of the ceremony had her spooked.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry! You won't have to say a thing. Only your presence is required. And you won't be alone! Young Vexinton will be there."

"Vex has to sit alone too?" The young Valkyrie sniffed.

"Well his parents battled with King McCorrigan in Opland just like yours. That battle was lost, but there is still the war. They aren't expected to return until the new moon." Tasmin thought this over silently for a moment. She decided it wouldn't be so bad if Vex was there too and she didn't have to speak.

"I do not like him very much. He always makes me do things I do not wish to do."

"Ah yes, Vex and his family of mesmerist. You complain as if you do not possess the power of doubt." Only Leora, her mother's top hand maiden, possessed the familiarity to speak to her so candidly.

"It makes me tired."

"Control and stamina take practice. I've seen your session with Acaia. She spoils you."

"I don't even know how to fly yet."

"And whose fault is that?" Tasmin huffed out admitting defeat. Maybe she could benefit from putting more effort into her studies. The reality was that she was still quite young, only on her first life, so nothing was really expected of her yet.

"Your face has returned to its normal color." Leora leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the girl's cheek. "Now if you can stay still for five more minutes I'll have your last braid done and you'll be free to move about."

_**XXXX**_

The Grand hall was filled with the members of the court. All of them dressed in the gold and burgundy colors of their Clan Finvarn. A large roasting feast would follow the ceremony and long wooden tables laid against the walls ornately prepared with intricate flower arrangements complete with gold goblets and cutlery.

Tasmin was ushered behind the walls of the commotion past a large set of torches made to illuminate the walk way as if there was day light. She hurried up a small set of stairs before encountering her adversary standing across the stage shielded from the crowd by a heavy velvet curtain. She had no time to register anything else as she was lifted onto a small pedestal by her aunt, who secured her down into the seat.

"Your mother would be so proud."

"I wish she was here with me."

"Do not worry about that now . . . remember not to squirm and do not touch the food until it is said to do so. Okay sweetheart?" Tasmin nodded her head in confirmation "We will be in the gallery amongst the left wall." The slender platinum blonde regarded her with one last look of warmth before hurrying back down the narrow stair case. Tasmin tried to stay still for a moment before she began to fuss with the heavy gold mesh decorating her hair; it made it hard for her to hold her head up properly. She sat slightly tilted in her seat awaiting the sound of the horns which would prompt the lifting of the curtain. She eyed a blow of fruit to her right that was just out of arms reach. As if she had commanded her arm up, it began moving on its own accord. It reached out toward the fruit bowl while her other arm kept her barely in her seat as she strained to reach a vine of grapes.

"Stop it Vex!" her fingers barely grasped the stem of the bunch before she was jerked back upright.

"I didn't do anything naughty!" Vex called from his seat across the stage "You were the closest and you can have half."

"You can ask me next time!" She pulled the vine in two and tossed Vex his share by her own doing.

"Thanks. I didn't know they let girls come alone to these things."

"And why not?" Tasmin began haughtily, "They let little sissy boys in."

Her come back had been so quick that Vex didn't have a witty response ready to follow up, so he countered with the expected.

"I am not a sissy!"

He focused briefly on bring Tasmin's finger into her nose, intent on making her eat her own boogers but was distracted by the distant sound of clanking metal. Before Vex could even give the noise his full attention an old woman draped in silk appeared like a gypsy phantom out of the shadows. She snatched the grapes out of his hand before stomping across the stage to Tasmin and doing the same.

"Children" she spat with clear distain before disappearing into the cover of a darkened hall at the far end of the stage.

"Who was that?" Tasmin questioned Vex with wild eyes. He shook his head not knowing exactly her position, though he thought he may have seen her once before.

The sound of heavy metal became clear as the knights watch ascended the back stair way. Out from the thick of them stood the smallest man the pair had ever seen

"It does me well to see my father's army banded together in such a show of strength!" The small man spoke filled with excitement. "Hello Tasmin. Hello Vex." He turned to each of them respectively, "Thank you for sitting in for your parents. I know we have never been formally introduced but I am Fitzpatrick Mccorrigan your soon to be King." He bowed his head to acknowledge them both that they returned in kind "Your majesty."

"I will keep my address to you two brief as you will find it quite repetitive once we draw the curtain. I know this day comes after our defeat in Arvika, Opland, a battle that both of your parents have yet to return from. And as painful as it is to lose my father so close to his 1000 year of birth I am honored to fill his title. My father trusted your parents with his life and the countless lives of our army, I will soon do the same. So again, Thank you."

Both Vex and Tasmin eased a bit into their seats, thinking that maybe this new king wouldn't be so bad after all. He did not seem nearly as grumpy as the old king. Their relaxation was premature as suddenly a cold draft filled the room. The curtain pulled up prematurely with no horns wailing to signal the go as the crowded murmurs from beyond the curtain seemed to cease instantly. The curtain inched up slowly soon exposing the entire court in a state of pause. More like a captured moment in a painting. The orange glow from the hundreds of torches was replaced by an eerie blue luminance. Ghostly shadows hovered across the celling and began a slow decent down to the edge of the stage.

Tasmin tried to move from her seat but found herself stuck to the chair.

"Vex! Stop it now!" She cried out beseechingly.

"It's not me I swear!"

"What is the meaning of this?" The almost King demanded

Three figures appeared all varying in height; their faces were obscured by oversized black hoods. From which slits of red eyes glowed underneath. The tallest one spoke first in a near growl.

"Young Fitzpatrick, finally we meet."

"What are you?" Trick questioned with unchecked trepidation.

The middle one responded this time. His voice was more menacing as it came out in a hiss. "It is a shame about your father. We had a long history."

"History? I've never heard him speak of such creatures. What is your purpose here?"

"We would hope to continue on with the alliance your father agreed to years ago."

Trick stared at the group bathed in confusion.

"We are they that gave your line their blood power." The stumpy one responded. His voice seemed rather high pitch for his girth.

"You gave my family nothing you liars! My family was made to imitate the Gods."

"No, it is true." the fat one continued, "Think of us as your God Fitzpatrick. For this your King would indulge us small things."

The hissing mask spoke this time, "And once he stopped we could no longer provide him with the same protection."

"What does that mean, 'protection'?"

"His death in Opland was punishment for a favor he neglected."

"So do not misunderstand. You have no choice in this."

"We think after so many years, he mistook our agreement."

"My blood can write you out of history." Trick responded vehemently.

"You know as well as We that blood writing comes with high stakes."

"One would assume the risk is higher in attempting to break the inevitable"

"And in so doing you eliminate yourself."

"Strong magic as blood ties are not made easily."

"Sacrifices had to be made."

"And your reign carries a heavy weight."

"We require nothing of you now, but anticipate we shall return."

They disappeared just as quickly as they came, leaving no name or evidence of their presence. The kingdom jerked back to life as if nothing had transpired while Trick stood traumatized amongst the commotion. He would have thought it all a deceitful trick of the mind if he didn't see the look of terror still present in his young stage guest's eyes. These things killed his father. He needed answers. There was no way his father corroborated with such monsters. At least he thought they were monsters, he no idea what they were really. He knew he had to find the truth. He needed the seer to contact The Fates.

_**XXXX**_

**Present Day**

Bo had tried to avoid this position as much as possible, but it felt so amazing. She just had to forget about why Lauren's stomach was protruding in such an antagonizing angle.

"Unnn" she moaned out in frustration she couldn't cum from grinding under Lauren's stomach she just couldn't relax enough to let the sensation over take her.

Sensing her exasperation Lauren pulled back a bit to turn and lay flat against the mattress.

"Sit on my face" She demanded

"I-"

"Just do it" Lauren pulled her arm by the wrist encouraging Bo to crawl upward.

Bo's body was on fire. Her center was literally throbbing for attention. It made the decision a quick one as she slid her right leg across the blonde's face. She balanced most of her weight on her hands as she straddled Lauren on all fours. Carefully Bo lowered herself atop of her lover's mouth giving her the leverage to grind against her circling tongue. Lauren's hands came up to the crease underneath her butt cheeks grasping the fat of her backside to add the necessary friction.

"Ooo shit. Lauren I-. Uhn" Bo couldn't form coherent sentences her mind was having trouble processing all the stimuli and she didn't think she'd be able to hold back any longer. She changed the position, pressing back onto her heels moving her arms behind her to hold her weight giving her more control of the position. She rolled her hips up and down against Lauren's face losing herself in the warm pleasure radiating from deep inside of her core. Lauren's tongue never ceased in its well-practiced ministrations. The position felt so dirty, even for a succubus, this was her future wife, the mother of her unborn children, and how could she also be this lustful sex object? Bo couldn't shake the fact that she was fucking her pregnant fiancée's face, literally riding against her nose. The pleasure became too much and the orgasm hit her full force exploding from her center and paralyzing her momentarily in the awkward position. She moved, swinging her legs together so that she now kneeled by the blonde's shoulder. Bo dropped her face to Lauren's mouth and inhaled deeply to feed from her chi until she had no breath left to suck.

"That was crazy" Bo nearly purred as she fell back onto the mattress

Lauren nodded while she licked at her top lip causing the succubus' mind to flashback to her latest pursuit of the orgasm. She felt a twinge of guilt she had just nearly smothered her poor pregnant fiancée.

"I don't know how I feel about that position" Lauren was confused. Bo loved to hump any part of her body she could get.

"What do you mean? It's your favorite. It obviously worked."

"I kept thinking you won't be able to breath."

"Didn't stop you before" Lauren found the succubus' concern mildly annoying.

Bo stared at her fiancée with a knowing glare as to highlight the reason why this position in particular was a more high risk now.

"Our children are fine Bo. Goodness I thought I was supposed to be the hesitant one!" She raised her hands in exasperation.

"It's just getting harder to look at you like a piece of meat."

And again Lauren was oddly offended, "Would you rather have me replaced with one of your toys?" she spat out with more distain than she had intended.

"What? No I-" Bo couldn't believe how quickly the situation had turned on her. Pregnancy hormones were a bitch.

"How do you expect me to feel? You basically told me you can no longer find me sexually enticing." The doctor was on the brim of hysterics.

"Baby I promise, that's not what it's like." Bo turned on her side to face Lauren directly. She brought her hand up to touch the blonde's arm, but it was instantly swatted away. This deterred Bo momentarily; she took a deep breath and tried again. This time the doctor allowed the contact. "I just feel so protective of you that I'm even trying to protect you from myself."

Lauren tried to listen to her defense, as a succubus, she did have a valid fear of losing control.

"Remember, I woke you up after a very tantalizing dream. It was all about you tonight babe, but of course you wanted to take care of me. I'd have you for the third time tonight, but I know you've got to be out even earlier to make it to Hale's before the lab."

Bo kissed her shoulder softly hoping to portray the level of intimacy she was feeling and it seemed to work. Lauren relaxed her shoulders and unclenched her fists.

"That does make senses, but I still feel like being mad at you." Lauren couldn't rationalize her irrational behavior.

"Okkaayy, but I'm not in a fight with you. I always want to jump your bones." Bo turned away from her lover trying to show that it was now time to sleep.

Lauren stewed propped upon the headboard for a few minutes before logic somehow managed to catch up to her hormones. She moved herself as close to Bo her current state could allow. Turning the sweetness up a notch she brushed the brunette's hair behind her ear. Bo peaked her eyed open to gauge Lauren's new disposition.

"You must think I'm crazy." The blonde finally relented. Bo did think this latest case of mood swings tiresome, but she would never admit that to anyone, expect maybe Kenzi.

"No sweetheart, I don't think you're crazy." Their faces were merely inches apart. Lauren hesitated for a moment before pressing her lips fully against Bo's. Their tongues swirled together in gentle exploration. The kiss was tender and non-demanding. When they parted Bo could taste the unique mixture of herself in the blonde's mouth. She looked over her face briefly and wondered if it was okay to joke with her now. In a snap decision she went with it.

"As sexy as you look right now I do think you should wash your face."

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Baby Tasmin? Baby Vex? Trick pre Blood King? Dark figures shrouded in mystery? Bolo sexy times?! Mwahahaha. If you enjoyed it let a girl know! xo**_


End file.
